Hello, Vamps!
by MiiaCullen
Summary: Isabella Volturi is the daughter of Renée and Marcus Volturi. She lives her life happy before she founds out she has a half-brother and wants to see him. She leaves to Forks and meets Isaac and Charlie Swan, who are completely obvious who the Volturi are
1. Chapter 1 Birth

Hello, Vamps!

Chapter 1. Birth

**Summary: Marcus met Renée while she was in Volterra, almost being their meal and Marcus fell in love with her instantly. They got closer and then they had sex which was resulted Bella. And when she grows she learns she has a half-brother and wants to see him and when she gets there she's surprised to notice that Charlie and Isaac Swan knows about the Volturis and vampires...**

**I got this idea on my head and couldn't stop thinking about it, so I decided to post it here! Tell me what you think! I'll continue my other story After Life and probably also My Twilight if I get any reviews! Go check them to!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! Wish I did. (Sigh)**

**Marcus PoV**

I met Renée when she was brought to our 'dinner' and after Didyme's death, I felt alive for the first time. Her big childish blue eyes drew me to her. Not to kill but be with her, _love_ her. I touched Aro's hand while I walked to her. Aro knew immediately why I was acting like that.

''Get her out of here, Marcus. Before it's too late'', he whispered and I ran and took her with me even I was thirsty.

She looked at me with her big eyes and smiled. I smiled back.

We got closer and closer, until we made love. I was supposed to change her after that. But she was pregnant. And she wanted to keep the baby. I couldn't hurt my Renée by killing our baby.

She had told me about her marriage with Charlie Swan and her son she left behind. She told me she loved Isaac, and that's why she left, she couldn't bear to tore the son and the father away from each other while she couldn't love Charlie anymore.

The baby growed too fastly for human, and I knew I'd have to be quick when the baby was born that Renée wouldn't die.

About month later we made love the baby came. It ripped her way from Renée's womb. When she was out, I bit Renée and she started changing. And I took our baby girl with me to wait for her mom to wake up. She watched Renée with sparkling chocolate brown eyes. My eyes when I was human. She had brown hair with a tint of red and she was unbelievably beautiful. She had grown past three days more than she should. She was just looking at me with her big brown eyes that reminded me of Renée's eyes. Not the colour but the shape of them.

''Master? It's almost three days. She should be waking up soon. Would you want me to take the baby to Athenodora or Sulpicia?'' Felix asked from the doorway.

''Would you ask Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora and some of the guard to come here incase she tries to attack?'' I asked.

''Yes, master'', Felix said and couple minutes later Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Demetri, Renata, Santiago and Alec came from the doors.

''Let me take the baby'' Sulpicia murmured. They all loved her already. Aro, Caius, Sulpicia and Athenodora as a niece. I gave the baby to her and the baby smiled at her aunt like saying 'I love you' to all of my family.

Then I turned my gaze to Renée who had just opened her eyes. She stood up and looked around.

''Marcus?'' she asked with her beautiful bell like voice.

''Yes?''

''Where's Isabella?'' she asked concerned.

''Isabella?''

''Our baby.''

''She's right here. She's in Sulpicia's arms'', I comforted her.

''I want to see her'', Renée demanded.

''I think you should drink first.''

''Then can I see Isabella?'' she asked.

I nodded and lead her to the throne room where Heidi already waited for us. We ate quickly and then Sulpicia, Aro, Caius, Athenodora, Demetri, Renata, Santiago and Alec came to us. Isabella reached her hands at Renée and Renée looked at her with tears in her eyes which would never fall.

''Marcus, my baby girl'', she whispered. We went closer to them and finally Renée got our baby girl in her arms. Isabella smiled more brightly than before when she was arms of her mother.

Sulpicia, Athenodora and Renée took care of her, bought her clothes and all that _women-things_. Aro, Caius and me brought her blood when she needed it and we learned that Aro's power didn't work on her. We suspected that not even Demetri's, Chelsea's, Jane's, Alec's or Renata's couldn't work on her either, but we couldn't test it yet and Jane and Alec would never even had the chance to test their powers on my little princess.

Everyone adored her to death, even Jane and Alec. And she was everyone's joy and pride.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Brother and birthday

Hello, Vamps!

Chapter 2. Brother and birthday

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Twilight! And I'm totally Stephenie Meyer! And I write FANFIC?!?!?! So no, I don't own anything! Except Isaac..**

**Just so you know. Bella thinks Marcus and Renée 'dad' and 'mom' but she says them out loud 'papà' and 'madre'. She speaks with Marcus, Aro, Caius, Sulpicia and Athenodora in italian and with everyone else english..**

**This Is long chapter and I wrote it at least nine hours, so I hope that even one would review!**

**Bella's now ten years.. And she finds out her brother!**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPoV**

I was running with my best friend, Felix, when we got my parents door and they came out when they heard us.

You see my parents are vampires like Felix. All my family and friends are vampires, except me. I'm half-human, half-vampire. My mother, Renée was human when I was borned and my father, Marcus, is one of the 'kings' of vampires. So that makes me princess Isabella. Or Bells as Felix calls me sometimes. My uncles Aro and Caius are kings too and my mom Renée and my aunts Athenodora, or Dora as everyone calls her, and Sulpicia are queens of the Volterra. Everyone respects them.

''Hello, Isabella'', my dad said.

''Hello, papà'', I chirped. ''Hello, mom.''

''Hey, sweetie'', my mom said.

I watched them, they looked worried.

''What's wrong?'' I asked. Felix ran to throne room. Aro has a mission for him. ''Bye, Felix'', I yelled to him.

''Bye, Bells'', he yelled back.

''What's wrong?'' I asked again turning to my parents.

''I just have to go away for awhile'', mom said quietly.

''Why? Where?'' I asked.

Mom looked at dad. ''My mom is dying, sweetie. I'm going to go and say goodbye'', she explained.

''When you come back?''

''In a week.''

''Okay then.'' I was disappointed, my birthday would be in six days. ''Can you make it to my birthday?''

''I will, sweetie'', she promised.

''Okay. See you then, mamma.'' I haven't call her mamma in three years and her face lit up.

''Bye, sweetie.'' She hugged me. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, madre.''

She went back to their room and came with suitcase. She kissed dad, and gave me a hug before going.

''Will she really come back for my birthday?'' I asked.

''Yes, principessa'', my dad answered. He always said, that even I really wouldn't be princess of Volterra, I would always be his little princess.

Dad watched me awhile smiling. ''What you want for present?'' he asked.

''Papà! You know what I want!'' I told him.

''Sì, mia figlia'' he murmured softly. ''You're big girl now, principessa. It feels like you borned yesterday, and now you're adult!''

''Papà, you know I'm just 10 years old, and I'm always your little girl'', I protested.

''Sì, mia figlia. Tu sei mia bambina per sempre'', he agreed. **(Yes, my daughter. You are my little girl for ever.)**

I smiled brightly at him. ''Where is Felix going?'' I asked.

''In London. There is one vampire, who is suicidal'', he explained.

''When he comes back?''

''He will be at your birthday, principessa. Like Jane, Alec, Demetri and Chelsea.'' He chuckled.

''Where are they?''

''They are in Houston. Taking care of the vampires who are trying blow our cover and Alec is going with Felix.''

''What am I supposed to do in here alone?'' I asked pouting.

Dad laughed. ''Cara figlia, you're not alone. Heidi, Afton, Renata and Santiago are still here.''

''Yeah. But Renata is guarding always uncle Aro and Afton never wants to play with me and Santiago is always where Renata is'', I said still pouting.

''Go shopping with Heidi'', he encouraged.

I was sure I looked terrified. ''Have you never been with her shopping before, papà?'' I asked.

''No. But I thought you like shopping'', he stated.

''I do. But I don't like going with Heidi. She's absolutely crazy when it comes shopping.'' I still remembered how she made me shop whole day without stopping to eat or anything. ''I love shopping with Jane, because she makes it so fun.'' When I'm shopping with Jane she always drives away everyone who tries to flirt me and she pretends to be a total bitch when we are in shop, just so I can see the looks of the shop assistants.

''So go shopping with Sulpicia and Dora'', he told.

''Fine'', I huffed. ''You just want me out of your way.''

He laughed when I turned to go to find Aunt Dora and Sulpicia.

''Ti amo, principessa'', he called after me.

I walked at Dora's door and knocked.

''Zia Dora?'' I called. **(Aunt)**

''Come in, sweetie'', she called back. I opened the door and went inside where Dora sat in her couch.

''Dad said I should ask you and zia Sulpicia to shopping with me'', I told while sitting next to Dora.

She chuckled. ''Why don't you just ask Aro to send Fernando here?'' she asked.

''Heidi could see him'', I whispered.

She chuckled again. ''Oh, right. I forgot her.'' She thought awhile. ''Why don't you ask Caius to help you practice with your powers?'' she asked. ''You know you have to practice them.''

''Why everyone wants to get rid of me?'' I asked mock hurt.

''Sweetie, me and Sulpicia thought about taking you shopping at your birthday. So we can buy you our presents'', she said gently.

''But I want a motorcycle'', I whined.

''You know your father is buying you a motorcycle and Aro and Caius both buy you car.''

''I know.'' I pouted. ''I'm going to Caius so I can practice.''

She smiled and nodded when I stood up.

''Bye, zia Dora'', I said and left to find Caius. First I went to the throne room where they spent most of their time. Aro, Caius and dad was there, so I went closer.

''Salve, papà and zii'', I said. **(Hey. Uncles, Uncle is zio.)**

''Salve, Isabella'', they said in chorus.

''Zio Caius, can you help me practice?'' I asked.

''Sure'', he said and stood. We went together to practice room.

I have every power, I had come across. Jane's, Alec's , Demetri's, dad's, Aro's, Chelsea's and every nomad which has come into this castle. My shield, which was my first power, started to collect powers when I was two. Even I am just ten I look like I'm seventeen. I don't know how my shield collects powers but when I'm close to someone who has power, my shield kind of copy's it but gladly, I can click every power I have off if I don't want to use it. Like Aro's power. If I touch someone I won't see his every memory if I don't want to.

And because of my shield, no one can use their powers on me. So I am powerful, more powerful than anyone in this world. But my dad and my uncles don't want anyone to know about me because if they do there would be many who would want me to kidnap me or make me to work for them. I know they all love me because of Aro's power. I've seen everyone's every thought about me and I know everyone of them would die for me.

When I was done practicing with Caius, I went to find my dad. I went to his room and noticed he was talking phone with mom. I was just entering in the room when I heard them talking someone name Isaac.

''Have you seen Isaac?'' dad asked.

''Yes. He's in high school now. He looks just like Charlie and me. He has same hair as Isabella and same shape in their eyes and both have brown eyes'', mom answered.

''Did he saw you?''

''No. But he's very handsome. Just like Charlie was in his youth'', she answered. ''It was great to see my son, even he can't know I'm his mother.''

I have a brother? Why they never told me that?

I entered in the room.

''Did you told your mother truth about you?'' dad asked.

''Yes. She took it very well.''

''Do you want to talk with Isabella?'' dad asked.

''Yes!'' mom yelled. Dad handed me the phone.

''Hello, madre.''

''Hello, Isabella. I miss you'', she said.

''Why didn't you tell me I have a brother?'' I asked quickly.

Mom and dad gasped.

''I heard you talking with papà.''

''Oh, sweetie. I didn't want you to find out like that'', mom told me sighing. ''I wanted to tell you but I thought you wouldn't understand.''

''Understand what?''

''Why I left your brother and his father.''

''Why did you left them?'' I asked.

''Because I didn't love Charlie anymore and I didn't want to take Isaac away from Charlie. I left to Volterra in vacation and thought about moving Phoenix after that but I met your father and I couldn't leave him. Then I came pregnant and I was changed and I couldn't go back ever again'', she explained quickly.

''I understand, madre'', I said. ''I just hoped you would've told me earlier.''

''I'm sorry, sweetie.''

''I know. When you are coming back?''

''In couple of days'', she answered.

''Where does Charlie and Isaac live?'' I asked.

''In Forks where I lived before'', she answered. ''Why?''

''I just want to know more about my brother'', I told. ''I love you, madre.''

''Love you too, sweetie. Bye'', she said and we hung up.

''Papà, I'm going to look information from my brother'', I said and went to my room. I opened my computer.

I looked for Charlie Swan, Forks.

I learned that he was the Chief of police in Forks and his son Isaac Swan was in high school as a sophomore. Isaac had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, like mine, and he had pale skin, which made him look more like me. When I looked at his picture I noticed we were so many ways a like. We both had brown hair and eyes, pale skin and we had same lips and nose, but I looked more like dad and mom and he was more like Charlie that no one would comprehend we are siblings. I also learned that Isaac was intelligent, had good grades except for Italian, he loved reading, he was little shy and he was popular in school.

I smiled proudly to know that he was my big brother. I hoped that one day I could get to know him.

Then I got idea. I wanted to go to Forks to live with them. I looked at my clock, it was almost time for me to go to sleep. I stood up and ran at my full speed in throne room where dad, Aro and Caius were.

''Papà, I got an idea!'' I told when I got in front of them. Then I saw what was going on. They were, by the looks of it, having judgement. There were two vampires, woman had red hair and the male had light brown hair **(Guess who they are!)**, and I sentenced them to die. They could've go if I hadn't come in, they can't be let to tell anyone that the Volturi has a human girl who called Marcus Volturi dad.

''Don't worry, mia figlia. They were going to die anyway'', dad comforted me. ''So, what's your idea, principessa?''

''I can go to Forks and get to know my brother, papà'', I said excited.

Dad looked surprised. ''But, principessa, they can't know who you are.''

''But, papà, madre had a sister. Non è vero, papà?'' I asked. **(Right?)**

''Sì, but you can't go there'', dad told gently.

''Perchè, papà?'' I asked. **(Why?)**

''They could find the truth about you'', Aro interrupted.

''Ma, zio, I have a plan'', I told whining.

''Kill them'', Aro said to Santiago, Afton, Corin and Renata. ''But not here.'' They took the vampires out and then Aro turned to me. ''What's your plan, mia nipote?'' he asked gently from me.

''I can be madre's sister's daughter, who has papà from Italia and who found out just recently about her cousin in America'', I said still whining. ''Zia died fifteen years ago, and you could make the documents of me and zia's husband.''

''What about your blood needs?'' dad asked.

''I'll steal from hospital, papà.''

''It's not safe'', Caius said.

''I can take care of myself, and I smell like human, zii e papà'', I said. ''If I meet any vampires, I could kill them easily.''

''No'', Aro and dad said in chorus.

''Per favore, papà e zii'', I begged. ''I want to get to know my brother.''

''We understand, but we are afraid of you'', Aro explained.

''Per favore. Egli è mio fratello'', I whispered. **(Please. He's my brother.)**

''No'', dad said.

''Papà, per favore.'' I gave them my sad look. When I gave them that look I usually got what I wanted.

Uncles and dad sighed defeated. ''We'll ask your mother what she thinks'', dad said.

I squealed and hugged them all.

''I'm going to America, I'm going to America'', I sang happily.

''Isabella, it's not sure yet. Tua madre decides it'', dad said.

''You know that she says 'yes''', I said smiling happily.

Dad smiled too. ''Now go to sleep, Isabella.''

''Okay, papá. Buona notte'', I said kissing my dad and uncles' cheek.

''Buona notte, Isabella'', they said.

Mom, dad, uncles and aunts talked about if I should go to Forks.

''Where are the Cullens?'' Dora asked. Everyone turned to look at Aro.

''I got a call from Carlisle today. They moved to Forks couple weeks ago'', Aro told.

''I think I met Carlisle in the hospital'', mom said. ''He was my mother's doctor.''

''If they are there, she should be safe'', Dora said.

Dad looked terrified. ''Doesn't they have one single boy in the family?'' he asked.

''Yes. Edward'', Aro told.

''Papà!'' I protested. ''You can't keep me locked up forever.''

''Isabella, I just don't want you to get hurt.'' Dad was serious.

''Carlisle has told me about Edward. Carlisle said, that Edward's brother is sometimes suspecting that Edward doesn't like women'', Aro told to dad.

''Isabella's more beautiful than any other girl in the world.'' Dad was stubborn.

''Papá, you can't protect me forever'', I told gently. ''Someday I will fall in love.''

''Ma, Isabella..'' I interrupted dad.

''Papà, per favore. I need to go outside of Volterra someday'', I told.

''Fine, but you call everyday'', he told stubbornly. ''And someone's going to check you every week.''

''I'm going to America, I'm going to America'', I sang.

Everyone laughed.

''It's decided. Isabella is going to go live with Charlie and Isaac'', Aro said.

''And starts high school'', I added.

Aro chuckled. ''I'm going to make the documents and Marcus will be calling to Charlie'', he told. ''Isabella, what you want your surname to be?''

''Volpe'', I answered quickly. ''Isabella Marie Volpe.''

''Volpe it is'', Aro said and left the room. ''You should say goodbye's for everyone'', he called.

''Isabella, I call to Charlie now'', dad said.

I nodded excitedly and he took his phone out and dialled the number.

''Hello?'' I heard a male's voice answering.

''Is this Charlie Swan?'' dad asked.

''No. I'm his son. Can you wait a second?'' male, Isaac, asked.

''Yes.''

''Dad!'' Isaac yelled. We heard the steps.

''Yes?''

''I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Swan. I'm Marcus Volpe'', dad said politely. ''I'm husband of Rachel. She's your wives, Renée's sister.''

''Yeah, but Rachel died fifteen years ago'', Charlie told.

''I know. But we found out about Renée's son just recently.''

''We?'' Charlie asked.

''Me and my daughter.''

''Rachel had a daughter?'' Charlie asked confused.

''Yes. And she wants to get to know her cousin and aunt'', dad told smoothly.

''Renée died eleven years ago in Italy'', Charlie told uncomfortably and he sounded like he lied.

''I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Swan'', dad said.

''It's okay. But what are you suggesting?''

''I thought that maybe my daughter could come to live with you and your son, so, she can get to know her cousin. What you think about that?''

''Can I talk about this with my son?'' he asked.

''Sure. I'll call again half an hour'', dad said and hung up.

''What if they don't want me there?'' I asked sad.

''Don't worry, principessa. Then we will think about something else'', dad comforted. ''It's your birthday. Go shop with Dora and Sulpicia.''

''Okay, papà.'' I pecked him on the cheek and went with Dora and Sulpicia to shop.

They bought me clothes that I would need in Forks. I also got books, jewelries, cell phone and laptop. When we got home, dad was waiting for us.

''Salve, papà'', I said smiling.

''Salve, principessa. I got news for you'', he told.

''I can go live with Charlie?'' I guessed.

''Sì'', he answered.

I squealed.

''We arranged that you are in Port Angeles in Sunday'', he told. Today was Friday. ''You leave Saturday morning with Felix, who will escort you to Port Angeles where Charlie will pick you up.'' I nodded. ''You start school Monday with your brother.''

''I'm going to pack'', I told and started to ran to my room.

''Be in throne room at six pm.'', he yelled after me.

''Sì, papà.''

I packed clothes we bought today, laptop, cell phone, books, photographs and everything I would need.

When I got in the throne room at six, everyone was already there. I hugged everyone, while they sang happy birthday -song. When they finished the song, dad and Caius took me to the table where was cake and all the presents I got from the guard. I started to open the presents. I got my favourite book, which broked when I got mad and threw it against the wall, from Jane. Heidi bought me a dress, which was midnight blue and strapless. Alec bought me a necklace, my initials with it. Chelsea bought me bracelet where was everyone's name from the Volturi. Afton gave me a diary where read: 'Happy birthday, Isabella. This is for you to write everything that happens in Forks. Afton'. Corin bought me my favourite chocolate two boxes. Demetri gave me a book named 'Trackers life'.

Jane gave me also a scrapbook from Jane, Heidi, Felix, Alec, Chelsea and me. Renata gave me a scrapbook about me. Santiago gave me Car Repair Guide.

My mom gave me medaljong where had dad, mom and mine's picture and which read in italian: For my baby, Isabella. I love you more than my own life, and that love is forever lasting. Sulpicia bought me a dress what I admired today and Dora gave me shoes to match them.

I got from Aro a midnight blue Porsche 911 Turbo and Caius gave me blood red Lamborghini Reventón 2008. Dad gave me green Suzuki B-King, which he ordered from the company itself, because that brand couldn't get anything else but black and silver.

''Can I take the bike with me?'' I asked from dad.

''Sì. We'll send it later, with your car'', he said.

''Grazie, papà'', I said smiling happily.

When I got up Saturday, I didn't remember why my suitcase was at the door. Then I remembered that I was going to Forks live with my brother and his dad.

I dressed quickly. Our human secretary brought me breakfast and I ate it quickly. Then I ran to the throne room where everyone was. I said goodbyes to everyone and then dad, mom, uncles and aunts brought me and Felix to the airport. I said goodbyes to my family and then we were off to the plane.

Felix kept me busy in the plane, teasing me, playing with me stupid games and then we spoke other passengers so quiet they couldn't hear. When we landed on Port Angeles, my cheeks and stomach hurt from laughing.

I spotted Charlie and Isaac right away and walked to them.

''Hello, I'm Isabella Volpe and this is my best friend Felix. My dad made him escort me here'', I introduced myself.

''I'm Charlie, and this is my son, Isaac'', Charlie answered and glanced at Felix, he looked scared for awhile before he gathered himself.

''My flight is leaving in ten minutes, Bells'', Felix said quietly. I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

''Bye, Felix. I'll call you tomorrow'', I whispered.

''Bye, Bells. I'll miss you'', he whispered back.

''I'll miss you too.''

He said goodbyes for Charlie and Isaac and left to his flight.

I smiled at Charlie and Isaac. ''I'm happy that I can live with you for awhile, Chief Swan'', I told.

''Call me Charlie, Isabella'', he said awkardly. ''And Isaac wanted to meet his cousin.''

''When I first learn about you, I wanted to get to know you, that's why I made my dad call you and ask if I could come live with you for awhile'', I told sincerely.

''Why don't we go to the car'', Charlie suggested.

''Sure'', I said smiling.

We went to his car. It was patrol car. We got inside, I was backseat and they were front seats.

''Isaac, what is the school like?'' I asked curiously.

''Small, but nice. You'll be the hot stuff next week. I will introduce you to my friends. Is that okay?'' he said.

''It's nice to get to know your friends. Tell me about your friends.''

''Jessica is bubbling, she always talks, Mike is nice, good friend, Angela is shy, but really nice and caring, good friend. His boyfriend is Ben, he's like Angela. Tyler is cool. I don't really know how to describe them'', Isaac said apologetically.

''Is there in school anyone interesting?'' I asked.

''Yeah. The Cullens. They are weird'', Isaac said and when he noticed his fathers warning look, he added: ''But really nice, I guess. It's just they don't talk to anyone except for their family and teachers.'' Isaac glanced his father who looked normal again. ''They are all adopted by Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins but the rest of them aren't related. Hale's are the blond ones. And Rosalie dates with Emmett, his really huge. And Jasper dates with Alice, she looks like pixie. And Edward is alone, Jessica tried him when they first came to this town but Edward rejected her always.'' He chuckled. ''You should've seen her face when he told her he wasn't interested.''

''Maybe Edward is gay'', I suggested.

''That's what Jessica said. And now whole school thinks he's gay, because Jessica told Lauren that'', he told. ''Lauren is Jessica's best friend and total bitch.''

''Isaac'', Charlie said warningly.

''Sorry, but she's is, dad'', Isaac said. ''She tried me and still tries. I don't know how I get into her head that I'm not interested.''

''I can help you with that. My friend Jane chased away every male that tried to flirt with me'', I said laughing. ''And I learned the best ways to chase the unwanted admirers away.''

''That's great, Bella! I'm glad you are my cousin'', he said sincerely.

I smiled. ''I'm glad that too.'' _But I want you to know, that I'm your sister,_ I added in my head.

''We are both sophomores, so I guess we have many classes together. I can help you easier then'', he said.

I smiled. ''I wait my first day at school'', I told.

**Review!! Tell me whatcha think!**


	3. Chapter 3 Visions

Hello, Vamps!

Chapter 3. Visions

**Disclaimer: Today I don't own Twilight, and I doubt if I ever own it!**

**I'm so sorry! My laptop broke and I couldn't write and when I got it back, I didn't have time to write! I'm really sorry!**

**In the end there's a question which I hope you to answer!**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPoV**

When we got to Forks and to their house, Isaac had told me everything about school and his best friend, Jacob Black. He said that I would absolutely love him (Not like that, he meant that I will love him like a friend). Isaac told me Jacob is happy, kind, funny and loved fixing cars. Then he told me more about the Cullens, but said we will talk about them later more with dad. They had something to tell me.

I insisted on making dinner for us and when we finished eating and made the dishes, we went to sit in living room. I watched them calmly even I didn't know what they had to say to me.

''Bella, it's about the Cullens and your friend Felix'', Charlie started.

''What about them?'' I asked worried.

''They are vampires'', Isaac told quietly.

''How did you know?'' I was shocked.

Isaac and Charlie looked at me mouth open. ''My grandmother told me'', Isaac told finally.

''She told you?'' I asked loudly. ''Wasn't she forbidden to tell?''

''How did you know all that?'' Charlie asked.

I smiled. ''I guess I should tell you my story.'' They nodded and I continued: ''I am daughter of Renée and Marcus Volturi. My mother almost died giving birth to me but my dad saved her and changed her. I lived with the royals of vampires and I was their princess as my dad is the king of the Volturi and now my mom is the queen of the Volturi with four other vampires. So, basically I'm half-vampire, half-human. I found about you when I heard my mom and dad's discussion.'' I took a deep breath. ''And I found out that I have a brother, which I didn't know before this.''

''Renée?'' Charlie said so quietly that Isaac couldn't hear.

''You are my brother, Isaac'', I told calmly.

''That's cool! My mom's a vampire?'' he answered.

''Yes.''

''And you are my little sister?'' he asked excited.

''Yup'', I told.

''I've always wanted a little sister!'' he yelled.

''Yeah. Sure. Whatever.''

We were quiet for awhile before I remembered something about Isaac.

''But at least I'm better at one thing'', I said teasingly.

''And that is?''

''I heard you are not good at italian.''

He groaned.

''E perchè?'' I asked.

''Isabella Volpe!'' he groaned.

''Sai che mi ami'', I said and smiled triumphantly at him. **(You know you love me)**

Then I noticed Charlie looked at me weirdly.

''Kids, you should go to bed, you have an early morning tomorrow'', Charlie said.

''Umm.. I..umm.. Where do I sleep?'' I asked.

''Isaac will show you your room'', he told. ''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight'', Isaac and I said. He took my suitcase and we went to upstairs.

''This is your room'', he said and I went inside.

''Goodnight, Isaac.''

''Goodnight, Bells.''

I went to my room and changed to pj's and went to bed.

''Bella, wake up! School starts in hour!'' Isaac yelled.

I jumped up in vampire speed and went to my wardrope, took my clothes out and changed so quickly that Isaac didn't see anything.

''Wow'', he breathed.

''Yeah.'' I took my bag and left Isaac alone in my room while I went to eat breakfast. I ate quickly.

''Are you ready?'' Isaac asked.

''Yeah. Let's go'', I said jumping up and following him to outside. Outside waited red truck, which was absolutely wonderful. ''It's wonderful'', I breathed. Isaac got in the car and I followed him quickly.

He drove to the school and parked.

''Let's go to the office to get your schedule'', Isaac said and we went together to the office. ''We are here to pick Isabella Volpe's schedule...'' Isaac said but I wasn't paying attention to them. I noticed a boy in the corner, the most beautiful person in the world. His bronze hair and golden eyes made my breath hitch in my throat. Of course I knew he was a vampire.

I smiled at him and he seemed...dazzled? He blinked couple times and smiled back. I knew he had a power because my shield went towards him and wrapped him around it. Couple seconds later it came back and I could hear him talking.

_She's so beautiful. She doesn't seem like any other human, she doesn't turn her gaze away. That's why Alice made me come here? Damn that pixie_, he said without his lips parted. And then it hit me, he had the mind reading ability. I think that sucks sometimes.

I opened my mouth to say something for him but Isaac took my hand and led me outside.

''What are you doing?'' he hissed at me. ''He's a vampire!''

I startled and looked around. No one was near.

''And I'm half'', I whispered.

''But still. He is a _vampire_!''

''Calm down, Isaac. I could take him down without even touching him'', I told.

Isaac looked at me warningly. ''Stay away from Edward Cullen.''

''Let's go to the class'', I said and we started to walk to our class. Someone yelled Isaac's name. We turned to there and I saw blond pretty girl running to us. She threw herself at Isaac's arms.

''Hi, Isaac. I missed you'', the girl said.

''Get a grip, Lauren'', Isaac said disgusted.

I coughed quietly and Lauren turned to me.

''Who's this?'' she asked from Isaac.

''My italian cousin. Isabella Volpe'', Isaac told.

''Why we haven't heard about her before?'' asked girl, with dark curly hair. She was shorter than me, but her hair make her look taller.

''We heard about each other just recently'', Isaac answered, then turned to me. ''This is Jessica. Jessica, this is my cousin, Bella.''

Jessica smiled excitedly at me, and I smiled back.

''Hi, Bella. I'm Mike Newton'', boy with ash blond hair and blue eyes.

''Hi'', I said and looked behind him. Edward Cullen stood there watching frustrated at me. Our eyes locked. His eyes weren't frustrated anymore, they were confused.

''Are you okay?'' Mike's voice interrupted.

''Yeah. I'm perfect'', I said and looked at Mike.

''Bella, let's go to the class'', Isaac said and glared Mike. I walked after him and glanced behind Mike. Edward wasn't there anymore. Dissapointment came inside me.

_She looked at me. Does that mean she likes me?_, Mike thought.

Oh, crap! Dad is not going to like this!

I couldn't concentrate at the classes. I just thought about Edward. What was about him that made me think about him? Was it because Isaac told me to stay away from him? Because he was a forbidden fruit?

Crap!

Forks isn't like I expected, at all.

I expected to get to know my brother, as my cousin, and his father. Go to high school, live normal teenager's life. But instead I was having a crush on a vampire!

_Wait till your dad, mom, aunts and uncles found out!_

Dad would get a stroke!

Crap!

I heard the bell ring and walked out of class. Isaac waited me smiling.

''It's lunch now, Bells'', he told me.

''Okay'', I murmured.

We walked to the cafeteria. Isaac kept glancing me, and I ignored him. When we took our food, I felt my shield went forward and wrapped someone around it.

''Alice, Jasper? Why can't I read your thoughts?'' I heard velvety voice asking. Then my shield came back. ''And now I can.''

''I can't see properly'', muttered someone who I expected to be Alice.

''But here is nothing new'', booming voice boomed.

''Emmett, are you blind and deaf?'' first voice asked irritated. ''There is new student.''

''Really?'' booming voice, Emmett, said.

''Really, Emmett'', another girl's voice told boringly.

I stopped listening and asked from Isaac who they were.

''The Cullens. Alice is the one with black hair and Rosalie is the other one. Emmett is the big brown haired guy, Jasper is the blond one and Edward is the one we saw in the office'', Isaac said.

''What is the new girl thinking about us?'' Emmett asked.

''I don't know'', Edward answered sounding frustrated.

I smirked to them.

I followed Isaac to table where Jessica, Lauren and Mike were. We sat down and I started to eat. I glanced at the Cullens, but Edward was the only one who looked at me. And everytime he did I turned away, I didn't want to be Jessica Stanley second. I wanted him to get to know me, the real me. Not the princess me.

_Watching Cullens like everyone. Hope she doesn't get close to them. Edward is mine_, Jessica thought.

Edward looked at Jessica tortured look in his face.

And then I saw what Jessica was thinking. I coughed so quietly no human couldn't hear.

''Hey, Jess. You know is there something going on next weeks?'' I asked.

''Yeah. There is coming dance in March, girls ask boys'', Jessica started talking and stopped thinking about Edward with her. Thank God! If she'd continued I would eventually throw up. Jessica babbled about how she didn't have anyone to go with, and Lauren comforted her.

I was glad it was now January. Two months to go and figure out an escape from hell they call dance.

I chuckled darkly. I guess I was the only one calling prom or dance 'hell'. But I wasn't like any other girl in this school. Even there were some vampires in this school. I felt someone watching me. I looked at Isaac, and noticed he looked at me warningly, when I stole a glance at the Cullens.

''What?'' I hissed in his ear.

''They are dangerous for you'', he muttered so quiet no human didn't hear. Maybe humans didn't but there were vampires too. I looked at the Cullens again. Now they all looked at me and Isaac.

''No, they aren't'', I whispered looking at the Cullens.

''You don't know them.''

''You think I can't take care of myself?'' I was annoyed. ''Well, here is a surprise for you. I can take care of myself.''

''I just don't want you to get hurt'', Isaac murmured.

''I won't.''

When I walked inside of the biology class, first thing I noticed was Edward Cullen. I went to get my slip signed and Mr. Banner told me to go sit next to Edward. I sat and saw him looking at me.

I smiled shyly.

''Hello. I'm Edward Cullen'', he introduced himself.

''Isabella Volpe, but you can call me Bella like my cousin does'', I told.

''So, Bella, where are you from?'' he asked.

''Like you don't hear it from my accent'', I teased. ''But from Italy.''

''You don't look like average italian girl.''

I laughed. ''My mother is from America and my dad is italian.''

''So you speak english and italian?''

''Yes. And spanish. Dad wanted me to learn many languages. Just in case, he said.'' I smiled. ''And we had days for all the languages, we spoke. Italian, english, spanish.''

''Which town you lived?''

''Vol... Volterra.''

''Volterra?''

''Yes.''

''I heard it's beautiful place'', he said thoughtfully.

''It is. I love the castle and tourists there are, sun, everything'', I said excited.

''You really love your hometown.'' It was a statement. ''So, why did you came in Forks?''

''I wanted to get to know to my cousin.'' Simply. Lie.

''Don't you miss your home?''

''Of course. I miss my dad, aunts, uncles, mo.. my friends.'' I almost slipped. My mother was supposed to be dead to the people of this town. ''Especially my closest friends.''

''So why don't you stayed there?''

''I wanted to meet my cousin.''

He smiled and my breathing hitched. His smile was so beautiful, he was beautiful.

Bell rang, and I gathered my stuff and stood up. Edward waited outside.

''What do you have next?'' he asked.

''Gym.''

''I can escort you there'', he offered and I accepted the offer. Mike looked after us jealous.

I chuckled. Oh, poor Mike.

''What?'' Edward asked curiously.

''Mike is a bit jealous'', I said.

Edward's eyes lit up, when he saw my reaction to it. ''I would be jealous too, if he were the one to escort you'', he said so quietly, that I wasn't sure if he meant me to hear it.

''Is this my time to ask questions?'' I asked.

''Depends what you ask'', he answered warily.

''Who's your favourite sibling?'' I asked.

Edward chuckled. ''Alice. Except when she's her annoying pixie -self.''

''What kind of person she is?''

''Perky, bubbly, caring, loving, evil little pixie'', Edward said smiling.

''Sounds like crazy person to me.''

''Yeah. I think so too sometimes'', he said. ''I have to go to class.''

''Okay. See you tomorrow.''

''See you, Bella'', he said chuckling.

I watched him while he walked, and I couldn't stop a sigh that escaped.

I had my first crush on Edward Cullen, and my dad was going to make a scene.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to call to dad, but I knew I had to before he would send half of the Guard to get me back home. So, I took my phone and dialled the number.

''Ciao!'' dad answered.

''Salve, papà'', I said.

''Salve, Isabella. How's Forks?'' he asked.

''Rainy.''

Dad chuckled. ''How's your brother?''

''He's good. He already protects me like brother.'' I told him yesterday about Charlie and Isaac knowing truth about us.

He chuckled again. ''It's good.''

''How's everyone in home?''

''Good. Missing you, mia figlia'', he whispered.

''I miss you too, papà.'' Tears welled up in my eyes.

''I know, mia figlia.''

''I met the Cullens in school'', I stated.

''So?''

''They seemed really nice.'' It was lamely said.

''Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec are visiting you next weekend'', dad said firmly.

''Papà!''

''Isabella, it was my condition'', dad told. ''Did you talked with some of the Cullens?''

I gulped. ''Yes.''

''Which one?''

''Edward.''

Dad growled. ''You need to stay away from him! You hear me, Isabella!'' he roared. ''If you don't stay away from him, I will get you back home.''

''Dad!'' I yelled. I heard moving outside. Isaac walked away.

''Isabella, you are my daughter. My _only _daughter and child. I will not get anymore childrens, principessa'', dad said quietly.

''Papà, you know you can have more children'', I told chuckling.

''But you know that I can't have anymore children with your madre, principessa'', he said gently.

''I know.''

Dad sighed. ''Aro wants to talk to you, principessa.''

''Sure.''

''Salve, Isabella. What was the talking about Edward Cullen?'' he asked.

I chuckled. ''You surely don't waste your time'', I teased. ''We just talked at school, and I think he's nice.''

''I've heard Carlisle telling about him. He's really nice kid, young but nice and talented.''

''Don't put anything in her head, Aro!'' dad muttered.

''Caius needed to talk to you, Marcus'', Aro said, and I heard the door closing. ''Now, where we were? Oh, right. Edward. Don't worry about what your papà says. You need to get a crush on someone, even if the someone is a Cullen.''

''What is wrong with the Cullens?'' I asked curiously.

''They aren't like the rest of us. They don't feed on humans'', Aro was reluctant telling me about Cullens.

''Then what do they feed on?'' I asked.

''Animals.''

I thought about trying to feed on animals, the first chance I would get. In the morning I went to the school with Isaac and I saw the Cullens looking at me from their car, silver Volvo. Alice started to walk at us, smiling as she did.

''Hello, I'm Alice Cullen, and you must be Bella Volpe'', she said.

''Yes. I am. It's nice to meet you, Alice'', I told smiling. I saw Edward coming our way and smiled brighter. Aro told me to go for it, and I would, he was uncle. Dad was too overprotective.

''Hello, Edward'', I said softly.

''Hi, Bella'', he said back softly. ''Can I escort you to your class?''

''No.'' Isaac's answer came and I glared him.

''Yes'', I told and went next to Edward and we walked to the class.

''I should stay away from you'', Edward said suddenly.

''Why?''

He smiled, but I knew he was serious. ''Because I'm no good for you.''

''What if I'd tell that to you?'' I asked.

''I wouldn't believe it'', he answered and his jaw clenched. ''But this isn't the same thing.''

''Maybe it is, Edward.'' I went to my class and then I used his power to see what he was thinking.

_I have to walk away from her. I want her to have a normal, happy life. Human. Alice's visions can't come true_, he thought.

Then something hit me. I was somewhere else. In the school cafeteria.

_Edward looked at me._

_''She's going to look at us'', Alice said. Edward turned away. ''Edward, you can't avoid her anymore.''_

_''I can and I will'', Edward said angry._

_''Mike is going to ask her to the dance at biology'', Alice said and I saw jealous slashing in Edward's eyes._

Then I was another place. In a car.

_Edward drove._

_''I know you are a vampire'', I told quietly._

_''Why aren't you running away?''_

_''I know you won't hurt me, Edward. If you would, then you would've done it already.''_

Yet another place. A beautiful meadow.

_''So the lion fell in love with the lamb'', Edward whispered._

_''What a stupid lamb'', I breathed._

_''What a sick, masochistic lion.'' _**(Were those lines correct? I haven't read Twilight in english so I wouldn't know! Sorry!)**

And then I was in the class again. Isaac glaring me, when I was smiling happily. I saw my future. Edward will love me someday, like I will love him. Now I needed to make Edward and dad to understand that.

I frowned.

That wasn't going to be easy.

**D you want Edward and the rest of the Cullens to find out Bella's secret or do you want a New Moon? I already have ideas for New Moon, but I'll let you decide. **

**And if there is going to be a New Moon I make Carlisle to find out only! He needs to, because of the coincidents...**

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Carlisle

Hello, Vamps!

Chapter 4. Carlisle

**Disclaimer: I bought it just a minute ago! Okay fine SM owns Twilight. **

**This is short I know, and I'm really sorry! But I've had a huge writer's block, and I've had so much problems, and I didn't feel like writing anything! So sorry!**

**Enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

Bella PoV

When I saw the visions, Edward started to avoid me, but I let him do it, knowing he wouldn't be able to do that long. In the meantime me and Isaac got closer. It was like we grew up together. We were like real brother and sister. But he was way too overprotective. Everytime I would even glance at the Cullens, he would glare them and me.

I smiled at the thought.

He was just like dad. It wasn't enough to have dad and Caius to worry, but Isaac too? What's next? Edward? Damn! Why can't everyone understand I can take care of myself? It's not like I'm five years old. Okay, maybe I'm close to that, but still I can take care of myself!

''Bells?'' Isaac said from my door.

''Yes?''

''There is someone in the phone for you.''

''Who?''

''I think she said her name was Jane, or Jan?'' Isaac said quietly.

I ran to the phone. ''Hello?''

''Isabella, we're here! Almost at your door!'' Jane yelled in the phone.

''Really?'' I screamed. I missed her more than I imagined.

''Yes!''

I hang up the call and ran to the door. After two minutes of eager looking around for their car, I saw my Lamborghini coming. It stopped at the house. Jane, Felix, Alec and Demitri got out of the car and ran human pace to the door. All of them pulled me group hug.

''I missed you, guys'', I whispered.

''We missed you too, Bells'', they said at the same time.

''When did you started to call me Bells?'' I asked.

''Now'', Jane answered and everyone laughed.

''Bella?'' Isaac said from the door. ''I'm going to Jacob's.'' He went to his car.

''Okay, see you later, bro'', I yelled. He laughed and drove away.

We chatted awhile, with Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix, before they said they'd have to go, because the more they were there the more the scents will linger and if one of the Cullens would notice it would give my secret away, which I wasn't aloud to do. I gave them final hugs before they left with other car they brought. When they disappeared I went inside my baby and decided to go for a ride. I drove out of town so I could test it limits, where I almost into a car, which was standing in the street. A silver Volvo.

I got out of my car, and walked at the driver's door. I knocked the window. Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

Edward opened the window.

''Are you crazy?'' I started yelling. ''I almost smashed into you! Why you leave your car in the middle of the driveway? Do you want someone to die?''

The three vampires looked at me surprised.

''What are you staring at?''

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean anyone to smash into me'', Edward said. His velvet voice was soft.

''Be glad, that I'm a good driver and I have fast reflexes'', I snapped. ''Other wise I would be dead, or in the hospital. And my dad wouldn't be too happy with you.''

Emmett chuckled quietly.

''What are you laughing at?'' I asked glaring all of them.

''Nothing'', Emmett answered.

''Better be.'' I looked at Edward again. ''I guess you move your car away from other people's way?''

Edward nodded.

''Thank you.'' I walked to my car.

''That's amazing car!'' Emmett said. ''And expensive. Wait till Rose hears about her car!'' He laughed.

I didn't wait Edward to move his car, before I drove away. Pretty fast. I was fuming, who can be so stupid, to park their car middle of the driveway. I drove all the way Port Angeles, and noticed it was getting late. I drove back to Charlie's.

Isaac came out, and noticed the car.

''Is that your car?'' he said excitedly.

I nodded.

''Everyone will be so jealous when they see it'', he said.

''How was your day?'' I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. ''Jacob and I fixed his car'', he answered. ''How about yours?''

''Some stupid vampire parked their car in the driveway'', I muttered while we went inside.

Isaac laughed. ''Who was it?''

I glared at him. ''It wasn't funny! I could've smash into it'', I growled. ''Edward.''

''Oh, boys'', Isaac said shooking his head. ''He's in trouble now.''

Charlie greeted me warmly. I smiled and asked if they were hungry.

''You don't have to do that, Isabella'', Charlie said.

''I know'', I told. ''But I want to.'' I went to make dinner for us.

We ate in comfortable silence. It was nice, being in silence. At home, there were rarely silent moments, and I've became very fond of them. And I noticed that I was beginning to like Charlie. He was like my uncle.

I knew Edward was soon beginning talk to me again, and I wondered, when he would trust me. I would like to meet Esme and Carlisle, I've heard about him so much from my dad and Aro.

I tried to look that answer from future, but he hasn't made up his mind about it yet. Which annoyes me to death!

I've hinted at my dad that I could be falling in love, but I wasn't ready to told him yet. I wanted him to get used to the idea before I'd tell him anything. Which he'd never do, but I will make him understand that I can take care of myself.

Mike was getting annoying, he would always hang around me, even Isaac tried to scare him away.

I had been in Forks over two weeks now, and I love this town, but I missed the sun. But there wasn't any coming, not yet anyway. It was getting cold, and I didn't know if there was going to be snow. But when I woke up one day, I noticed that the earth looked icy, which kinda scared me. I didn't know how, but I knew something was going to happen today. I didn't see it, but I was sure that I was going to reveal half of my secret. The part I knew they were vampires. Crap!

I dressed and waited Isaac to come. Even though we went different vehicles, me on my Lamborghini and he, with his Chevy, I waited him.

He came soon and we went to our own cars. We drove in the school's parking lot and I parked my car. Even I had been school with my car, once before, everyone still gawked it.

Isaac waved at me, and went to Mike. I started to walk, but I caught a glimpse of silver, at my tires. I looked at my tires, and my eyes begun water. Charlie had put snow chains in my tires. It was something I wasn't used to from him. And it kind of made me realize that he loved me too, like a family.

I was so deep in my thoughts, I didn't even hear the warning screech, until it was too late. I turned, and saw Tyler Crowley's van coming right at me. I was frozen in shock for awhile, but snapped out of it soon.

I was just moving away from the car, when I felt something cold, and hard pushing me. I wasn't expecting that so I tripped and knocked my head at the ground. I looked up and saw Edward Cullen. And he cursed. He pulled me again out of the van's way.

''Are you crazy?'' I hissed. ''You could've blown your secret away!''

He looked at me shocked. ''What secret?'' he asked.

''Oh, you know, damn well, what secret!''

''You hit your head, you don't know what are you talking about'', he said.

I growled. ''I've known what you are since I first saw you, Edward Cullen'', I hissed angrily.

I heard ambulance, and groaned.

''Then what I am?'' he asked coldly.

''Vampire!'' I hissed. ''Now, shut up! Everyone else is coming!''

Oops!

Edward looked shocked awhile.

Edward just had to tell the paramedics that I had hit my head! Arrgghhh! I was perfectly fine! And the bump from the hit was already long gone. Not that he'd know, but anyway! Arrrggghhhh!

I hate hospitals. So much blood.

I paled. Blood. Crap! What am I going to do? I can't hold my breath like vampires. Could I do it?

I have to, I decided after debating myself awhile.

The ambulance took me to hospital, while Charlie followed with Isaac in Charlie's cruiser. They were worried, when they saw me. Curse that vampire!

He wants his own death, that's the only explanation I could come up with. I am perfectly sure he knows about my family. How can I keep him alive if my dad and uncles will found out about this?

I gulped, when Edward and Carlisle came in. Tyler was apologizing in next bed of mine.

''Isabella, I heard you refused to give a blood sample?'' Carlisle said.

''Can I leave?'' I asked.

Carlisle shook his head. ''Not yet.''

He started to touch my head, but found nothing from the previous hit.

_Did you say she hit her head?_, Carlisle asked in his mind.

''I knocked her pretty hard'', Edward told so quietly, no human could hear. ''And I think I saw a bump in there.''

_There's nothing anymore. At least I don't feel anything_, Carlisle thought. _And why would she refuse to give blood sample?_

''So, can I leave now?'' I asked innocently.

''Not yet, Isabella.'' He smiled at me. ''Not before you give us blood sample. We need to check your blood vitals.'' **(A/N I'm not really sure how they proceed in real life, but this has to be done, so Carlisle finds out her secret!)**

''What if I don't?''

''Then you'll stay here for night.''

I huffed. ''Fine. But can you tell Charlie and Isaac so they don't worry about me?''

''Sure.'' Carlisle looked at Edward. ''You can go back to school.''

Edward nodded. I checked his thoughts that he really leaves. Good.

I waited till I didn't hear Edward's thoughts anymore, and called Carlisle.

''Are you ready to give your blood sample?'' he asked when he came.

''I can't give you my sample, because it would reveal I'm not like normal humans'', I answered in vampire speed. ''I can explain you everything, if you promise not to tell your family.''

He nodded. ''I don't think we need your sample's, Isabella'', he said. ''You MRI showed that there wasn't need for that. You'll be ready to leave.'' I stood up and followed him to his office.

''You can't tell about this to anyone'', I warned. ''If you do, you all die.'' He nodded. ''My parents are Renée and Marcus Volturi. I am half human, half vampire.''

''How's that possble?''

''My mother was human, when I was borned'', I told. ''She was changed shortly after I was born.''

''Why you came here?''

''I found out about my brother, Isaac. I wanted to get to know him.'' I smiled.

He smiled back. ''How old are you?''

''Ten. I stopped aging when I was seven'', I told. ''And I drink blood and eat human food. I also have a heart beat, even it's faster than normal human, and I'm also warmer than normal human. I have a power. I'm shield and kind of sponge, which means I can gain other powers too, well I must gain other powers. My shield just do that in it's own.''

''Why are you telling me what you are?''

''Because of I know, that me and Edward will get together'', I told. ''And I'm sometimes little clumsy, so if I broke my bones sometimes, you won't wonder, how is it healed so fast.'' I grimaced.

He laughed.

I believed that this was the beginning of long friendship, and I was his future daughter-in-law. He was compassionate.

''How do you can stand smell of human blood so well?'' I asked suddenly.

He sighed. ''It took me years and years to gain this much self-control.''

''How do you hunt from the animals?'' I asked tilting my head.

''Are you trying to change your diet?''

I nodded.

''It's very same as human hunting'', he assured me.

''But I've never hunt'', I told. ''I was brought my food to me, in a cup or something.''

He laughed again. ''Well you just need to give on your instincts, Isabella.''

''Why don't you show me sometime?'' I asked carefully.

He thought about it awhile. ''Okay.''

**Tell me what you think! And I still want your opinion, about whether I should do a New Moon or not? I have an idea of how Edward is going to find out about Bella's secret! Isn't that cool!**

**I might do poll, but if there's enough reviewers who tell me what they want, I won't do it!**

**So tell me! Please?**


	5. Chapter 5 Invitations and blood

Hello, Vamps!

**Disclaimer: It's not like I've bought it yet! But soon.. It's all mine! I have a plan! MWAAHHAHAHA! **

**Sorry, it's not much longer than the previous! It's 2.30 am. in here. So sorry if there's any grammar mistakes! I'll try to fix it later, but now I'm just too tired! :)**

**This is not longest chapter that I've written, but there is happenings!**

**I've got ideas for the next chapters, so, I'll hope I would be updating faster! :) Happy, aren't you?**

**Enjoy and remember to review!!!**

Chapter 5. Invitations and blood

When I told Carlisle the truth about me, I noticed Edward looking at me suspiciously. When he did that I always smiled at him shyly, and turned my gaze away. It amazed me how much I already liked him, and I was scared. I wasn't used to this kind of feelings. Of course I loved my family, and Felix, but I loved him like a friend or a brother. I had never felt anything like this, except when I felt my first emotions with Jasper's power. Alice and Jasper's love was so strong, I almost collapsed from shock, as was Rosalie and Emmett's. And I knew that every vampires love for his or her mate was as strong.

After the accident, everyone asked me about the accident, and I was the talk of the week. Once again. When I told that Edward was standing right next to me and pulled me away, everyone told me they didn't saw him. And everytime someone asked I would glare at Edward if he was around like in the cafeteria, or parking lot, before school.

After couple days, the talk started to stop and another subject came. The dance, which was supposed to be over a month later. I was becoming scared of it. I planned with Isaac that we would go together, he said it's because he wanted to protect his little sister from Mike Newton. I was really glad about it, I was sure Mike was going to ask me to the dance, and now I had reason to say no.

Aro told me that Dad was getting used to the idea of me dating. I was sure he would still make a scene when I'd tell him about Edward and me. Caius said that if he ever tried to hurt me, he'd kill him with his own hands. I laughed and told him that he wouldn't hurt me. At least Caius was fine with it, and Caius was hard to pursue into something, which could cause me pain, maybe more than my father sometimes.

Aro on the other hand understood. He knew that some things were part of everyone's life, and mine wasn't different. Aro wanted to give me everything I wanted, but he also knew that some things I needed to do alone, unlike my Dad and Caius.

Of course Mom and Dora calmed them down, but this was something that not even Mom, Dora and Sulpicia liked. They didn't want me to be around the Cullens any longer. But gladly Aro was in my side. And they knew how much my brother meant for me already.

I drove to the school and parked my car, Isaac following me. I smiled at him, when he went to his friends. Jessica, Mike, Lauren, who didn't tried to get Isaac on the dates anymore, because of my advises, Tyler, who hoped I would join them, after the accident he had taken a crush on me, and he was more persistent than Mike. And Eric.

I on the other hand, made my own friends. Angela and Ben. I didn't need any more friends, because I knew I would have to leave them eventually, and Angela and Ben were real friends, not like Jessica or Lauren. We all were pretty quiet but it felt nice. We talked but there was sometimes comfortable silence between us.

Sometimes we were with Isaac and his friends, we sat with them at lunch, but I'd told Angela that I didn't like Tyler or Mike. Angela had giggled and told that they were going to be in my puppies as long as I was in Forks.

''Hey, Ange'', I greeted. ''Hey, Ben. What's up?''

''Hi, Isabella'', Angela said. ''Nothing. Do you want to go to Port Angeles with me, Jessica and Lauren to buy dresses?''

I nodded. ''When?''

She shrugged. ''Don't know yet.''

''Okay. Tell me when and I'll be there'', I told smiling.

''We have to go to class'', Ben said, and we went to separate ways.

I didn't listen at the classes anymore, I didn't find the need to do it, since I had photographic memory. Isaac did listen, so I didn't have anyone to talk with. I draw in my notebook, when I was pulled into vision.

_Mike stood next to my table at Biology._

_''Jessica asked me to go with her to the dance'', he told._

_''That's great!'' I said smiling. ''You'll have fun.''_

_He looked taken aback. ''I said I would think about it.''_

_''Why you would do that?''_

_''I thought that maybe you ask me?''_

_''Oh, I'm sorry'', I said. ''I'm going with Isaac.''_

_''Why you're going with your cousin?''_

_''I think you should accept Jess' offer.'' _

_''Oh, okay.''_

_He went to sit to his seat._

I am glad that Isaac and I planned to go together.

''Thanks, Isaac'', I whispered to him.

''About what?''

''That I have a reason to say no to Mike.''

''Did he ask you to the dance?'' he asked.

''Not yet. He's going to ask in Biology.'' I grimaced, when I remembered that Edward was in that class. Then I remembered my visions. He was going to talk to me again!

My heart beat fastened.

Isaac looked angry.

I smiled at him, and his face softened.

''I'll let you handle him'', he said.

I smiled. ''Thanks.''

We were quiet rest of the class. We didn't talk before lunch, when he asked am I alright. I smiled and said that I'm perfect. Which was almost true, I would be after Edward speaks to me again.

I ate slowly and watched at the clock all the time. When bell rang, I waited Mike and we walked to the class. He stayed next to me, when I sat down.

''Jessica asked me to go the dance with her.'' Exactly like in the vision.

''That's great! You'll have a great time!'' I decided to go with the vision.

Taken aback look. ''I said I would think about it.''

''Why would you do that?''

''I thought that maybe you ask me'', he said looking down.

I saw that Edward listened. ''Oh, I'm sorry. I'm going with Isaac.''

''Why would you go with your cousin?''

''Because I want to.'' My stubborn side was coming out.

''Okay.'' He went to sit his seat. I knew he was glancing me still so I kept my eyes away from him. I watched Edward, who watched me frustrated look in his eyes. Our eyes locked. It was like he was trying to read my mind. Maybe he was.

Then something flashed in his eyes and he turned his head behind me.

I turned to look what he watched.

Mike was looking at jealously.

I groaned quietly.

What is he going to be like when Edward and I start dating? Worse. Definately worse.

I turned to Edward, who was still looking Mike. Not looking. Glaring.

''Humans blink!'' I hissed so quietly, that only Edward heard. He turned to me, and flashed a grin. He wrote something on a paper and passed it to me:

_I just wanted to scare your boyfriend a little._

''He's not my boyfriend'', I hissed again. ''And never will be.''

He grinned. ''Don't worry'', he whispered in my ear.

''Is there something you would like to tell all of us, Mr. Cullen?'' Mr. Banner asked.

''No, sir'', Edward answered.

I smiled. This was the day he would talk to me again. Happiest day of my life for now. Maybe later I would get more happy memories.

Bell rang, and I started to pack my things slowly.

''Bella?'' Edward said quietly behind me.

I smiled, but didn't turned around. ''Are you talking to me?''

''No'', he answered. ''Not really.''

I hided my smile and turned around. ''What you want then?''

''I'm sorry, that I'm being so rude'', he said. ''But it's for the best. Trust me.''

I smiled. ''For who?'' I asked, before walking away.

Edward looked after me shocked.

I giggled quietly. I liked messing his head.

Gym went by quickly, even I hate it. But maybe it was just because I was excited about the thing Edward spoke to me. Oh, God. I'm becaming one of those girls who are obsessed their boyfriends. Not like he is my boyfriend. Not _yet_, anyway.

Isaac eyed me worriedly at home, when I didn't say anything.

I smiled and shrugged. His face looked angry, but he didn't say anything.

Isaac didn't spoke to me before next morning, and even then he just said 'Good morning'. I didn't know what was wrong with him, and I didn't want to read his thoughts to find out. When we got to school, he parked further away from me, even there was an open spot next to mine. I looked after him curiously, when I heard Edward's footsteps.

I turned. ''Hello, Edward'', I greeted.

''Hello, Bella'', he said grinning. ''How are you this morning?''

''Fine'', I said glancing at Isaac. He laughed with his friends. ''Just perfect.''

''Wonderful.'' He hesitated. ''At the dance...''

''What?'' I asked smiling.

''Would you save me one dance?''

''Sure.''

He smiled, and then his eyes looked behind me.

''Bella?'' Someone's voice came behind me.

I turned. Tyler Crowley. ''Yes, Tyler?''

''Would you ask me to dance with you?'' he asked.

I sighed annoyed. ''I'm going with Isaac.''

''That's what Mike told me'', he said. ''But no worries, there's still prom coming.'' He waved and walked away without even looking at Edward.

I shook my head, and turned to Edward again.

''So, are you talking to me now?'' I asked.

''I guess so'', he said smiling. His golden eyes made me want to touch him, but I resisted the urge.

''Are we friends now?''

He looked thoughtful. ''I guess we can try, but I have to warn you. I'm not the best friend you could have.''

I smiled. ''Maybe you should let me decide about that'', I told quietly. ''It's not like I'm going to run away from you just because you aren't human.''

His eyes were confused for second. ''I forgot that you know about what we are'', he told. ''How do you know that anyway?''

I smiled sweetly. ''I just met someone like you before'', I told.

He looked at me observantly. He looked suspicious, but he didn't say anything. I looked into his eyes all the time. Humans tend to do the mistake with lying. They don't look straight into eyes.

But technically I didn't lied. Not really. I have met someone like him before, mom, dad, uncles, aunts, the guard and many others.

He smiled his crooked smile. ''I think you should still stay away from me, Bella'', he told, his eyes burning. ''You have to understand, I'm not good for you.''

''You are too good for me'', I whispered.

He chuckled. ''I don't think so. I think it's the other way around. You are too good for me.''

''Do you want to sit with us at lunch?'' I asked and blushed.

''What about we sit together?'' he asked. ''Alone?''

I nodded.

''I'll reserve the table.'' He smiled and left.

The classes went to slowly for my liking. I cursed the clocks every five minutes, and still it wouldn't go faster.

When the bell rang for lunch, I was beginning to be ready to broke every clock in school. Which was something my family wouldn't appreciate.

I grimaced, when I thought of it.

I got in to the cafeteria, and looked for Edward, I found him sitting him alone and smiling at me. I smiled back, and went to get some food.

''Hello, Edward'', I said, when I sat down.

''Well, hello, Bella.''

I smiled. ''How's your day?''

''Good.''

''Can I ask you something?'' He nodded. ''How's Carlisle a doctor?''

''He wanted to help people'', Edward explained. ''His bloodlust isn't as bad as anyone else's. You could say that he have it almost non-existent.'' He looked thoughtful again. ''But he loves his job, and wouldn't trade it for anything else.''

''How's your siblings?'' I asked. ''Do they have good self-control?''

''Pretty much. Rosalie and I have been in this life longest of us'', he told and looked at me startled. ''So, maybe it's easier for us, and Jasper, who's followed this diet the least, is more difficult than others.''

''How old are you?''

He hesitated awhile. ''Seventeen.''

''How long you've been seventeen?'' I asked. ''And I don't want 'awhile' answer.''

He chuckled. ''I was born in 1901 and changed 1918.''

I laughed. ''Your old man'', I teased.

He didn't smile. ''I shouldn't be alive anymore, Bella.'' His voice was serious.

''I could be that old some day too.''

He went rigid. ''No!'' he whispered angrily.

''What?''

''You won't be this old'', he whispered. ''Never!''

I laughed. How I wish I could tell. Tell him I was going to be that old. Tell him that I wasn't aging anymore, I wasn't human. I looked down. How am I going to think this relationship will work when I can't even tell who I really am?

I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't look up. I couldn't. I ate silently, and Edward didn't say anything. He thought that he scared me.

I thought about home. Would Edward want to live there if I'd tell him the truth about me? Would I have to choose between my family and love of my existence?

I looked up, and I was sure there was grief in my eyes. Edward's look changed, and he looked tender.

''I'm sorry'', he said softly.

''Why?''

''Because I made you upset.''

''It's because of me'', I whispered, when the bell rang. I stood up. ''We are going to be late.''

''I'm not going'', he said. ''Skipping is healthy sometimes.''

I looked at him. ''Well, I'm going.'' I ran to the class, and the teacher wasn't there yet. I sat down my seat and waited teacher to come. When he came, he had boxes in his hands. He put them in Mike's table and told him to put them to pass on.

Then he told we were having bloodtyping.

I paled.

Blood?

And I was thirsty. A lot. Oh, no! I have to get out of here. Now!

Why didn't I figured this out when Edward wasn't coming? He could've mentioned it!

I stood up, and walked out. ''I'm going to be sick'', I said to the teacher, when I walked past him. Then I ran out. I ran to my car, and took a deep breath, when I heard Edward's footsteps.

''Bella, are you alright?'' he asked.

I nodded. ''Fine.'' I glared at him. ''You could've told me, they were having bloodtyping!''

He chuckled. ''You faint when you see blood?''

Wrong! Exactly I might drink their blood just like you might!

I still glared at him. ''Maybe you should think about it in your head'', I snapped.

He looked amused.

I was entertainment now?

''Good entertainment, huh?''

He smiled.

''Maybe you should go to the class!'' I said. ''And let me faint alone!''

His look was scared now. ''Are you going to faint?''

''Of course not!'' I yelled. ''I'm not that weak! I can take blood anytime I want!''

Oops! Not good!

I should've said that.

What is with him that I lose my speaking control?

''Then why you left?'' he asked quietly.

What I was going to tell him? The truth?

Should I lie?

**I'm mean! Sorry!**

**My classmates calls me and my friends Mean Girls Gang. Maybe I just am mean!**

**Review! Or I won't tell you what she told him!**

**MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!**

**Have a good day and don't kill me! Please?**


	6. Chapter 6 Fight and Esme

**Hello, Vamps!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine! **

**I should be going to school right now.. Or at least dressing up for school.. I wrote this whole night! So there better be reviews when I get home :) Just kidding, review if you want. But please tell me what you think! Okay I'll stop now!**

**One more thing. Thanks for the _lovingshewolf_ for helping me little, she knows what :) So thanks to you! You helped me out of my writer's block, and I'll hope to hear your ideas more!**

**Chapter 6. Fight and Esme**

I watched him frozen. He looked thoughtful, and I was becaming scared.

I tried to come up with good excuse.

''I saw my mother's body when she died'', I said lamely.

''I'm sorry'', he whispered. ''I should've not said anything.''

''Don't worry'', I said smiling. ''I don't get upset usually, but I just got freaked out because of today's her death day.'' It really was Rachel's death day today.

''I'm sorry, Bella'', he said sincerely.

''It's okay.'' I smiled. ''You made me feel better.''

His face twitched. ''No'', he whimpered quietly. He closed his eyes.

''What's wrong?''

''It's my problem if I make my own life miserable'', he whispered. ''But I can't take you with me.''

''It wouldn't be miserable'', I muttered angrily. ''We could be happy together, Edward. Get that in your head.''

His eyes shot open. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean, that if you just give us a chance we could be happy'', I told.

His eyes were hopeful, but I saw the battle inside him. Risking my life or letting me go.

''I really shoudn't do this'', he told. ''But I can't stop myself.'' He looked at me. ''Do you wanna go out with me?''

I smiled happily. ''Yes.''

''Friday?'' I nodded. ''I'll pick you up at six.''

''I'll be ready then'', I said. ''When do I get to see your family?''

''You see my siblings every day, Bella.''

''I didn't mean it like that, and you know that.'' I looked up in the sky. ''I mean when you're going to introduce me as your girlfriend?''

''Are you my girlfriend then?''

''If you want'', I said shrugging.

''More than anything.''

''Okay, then, boyfriend'', I said teasingly. ''Are you going to answer my question?''

He nodded. ''Whenever you want I guess'', he told. ''But I have to warn you about Alice. She's excited about you.''

''Why?''

''Because, you'll be her best friend'', he said looking at me. ''And another sister'', he added mumbling.

''How does she know that?''

''She's psychic'', he explained. ''But that's not the reason, why she knows you're her new best friend.'' I tilted my head. ''She can't see you.'' He frowned. He didn't like it at all.

''Because I'm different'', I told.

''I know that, Isabella'', he said tenderly. ''But it doesn't explain, why she can't see you.''

I smiled mysterious smile. ''Maybe it does.'' I changed the subject quickly. ''How about tomorrow?''

''What?''

''You could introduce me as your girlfriend?''

''Oh, okay'', he said absent-mindedly.

''After school?''

''Sure.'' He tilted his head, making him look hot. ''Where did you got this car?''

''My Dad bought it to me as a birthday present.''

''You had birthday?'' he asked startled. ''When?''

''Couple days before I came here'', I answered.

He tilted his head again, and looked at me in the eyes intently. ''Can I buy you a present?'' His eyes dazzled me, and I nodded without remembering his question properly.

He looked behind him, and I followed his gaze. Alice, Emmett and Jasper were coming our way.

''I suggest you run away from Alice'', Edward said.

''Why?''

''She's thinking about throwing a party for you.''

''She won't throw a party for my birthday which went by weeks ago'', I said angry.

He looked at me amused. ''No one says 'no' to Alice.''

''I will'', I told crossing my hands on my chest. ''Now.''

''Hi, Bella'', Alice said smiling excitedly.

''No, Alice.''

Her face fell. ''Why?''

''Because my birthday went by weeks ago'', I told. ''Which I'm sure you heard already.''

She pouted, and gave me her puppy eyes.

''No. That won't work on me, Ali.'' I laughed. ''I use that look.'' I took my puppy eyes look. Her eyes softened.

''Fine'', she huffed.

Emmett laughed, and Jasper smiled. Emmett came closer to me, and wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me.

''I like you already'', he told. ''Edward picked good one. Who would ever guessed that?''

Edward growled. ''Don't even think about it, Emmett.''

''Did school ended already?'' I asked.

Alice laughed. ''Yes.''

I looked for Isaac's truck, but couldn't find it anywhere. He left already? How I didn't hear that?

''I meet you tomorrow. I've gotta go now'', I told, and started m car. ''Bye, Edward.'' I smiled at him, and shut the door. I waved and left.

''She's hot'', Emmett said, and Edward hit him in the head.

''That's for Rosalie'', Edward said. ''And home you get my punishment.''

I laughed. Oh, poor Emmett. I drove quickly to home, but Isaac's car wasn't there.

Maybe he was with some of his friends.

I decided to call Angela, and tell her my good news.

I dialled her number. She answered quickly.

''Hello?'' she said.

''Hi, Ange. It's me, Isabella'', I told.

''What's up?''

''Edward asked me out with him!'' I screamed.

''Really?''

''He did. Friday night, Ange!'' I was still screaming. ''Who would've believed that I could get the hottest guy in whole world?''

Angela laughed. ''I'm happy for you, Isabella.''

''You wanna come Friday to help decide what I could wear?''

''Of course!''

''I'll see you tomorrow, Ange'', I told. ''Bye.''

''Bye.'' We hung up, and I leaned on the wall, and sighed happily.

My cellphone rang and I answered quickly.

''Hello?''

''Salve, Isabella'', Dad said. **(Hello)**

''Papà!'' I yelled. ''Ho perso te.'' **(I missed you)**

''So do we you. And that's why we decided to come for a visit'', he told.

''Really?''

''Yeah, me and your mother will be there next week, with Felix, Jane and Heidi'', he said laughing.

''Felix, Jane and Heidi are coming too?''

''Yes.''

''I can't wait to see you!''

He laughed. ''I'm glad about that'', he teased. ''But I have to go. Talk to you later, principessa.''

''Okay, papà'', I said. ''Ti amo!''

''Ciao, Isabella. Ti amo.'' He hung up, and I started to make dinner.

Isaac came just before Charlie, so I couldn't ask him, what's wrong with him. He was quiet when we ate, and I saw Charlie looking him worriedly sometimes.

I decided to ask him later, after he went to his room. He went earlier to bed than usually, and I went after him. I knocked and went inside.

''Isaac, what's wrong with you?'' I asked quietly.

''Nothing'', he told not looking at me.

''You are lying'', I stated simply.

''How are things with you and Edward?'' he asked changing the subject.

''We have a date on Friday. And I'll go tomorrow to their house to meet his family.'' I tilted my head. ''But don't change the subject.''

''Why don't you go live with them, if you're so in love?'' he muttered so quietly, I was sure he didn't want me to hear him.

I watched him awhile confused. ''Oh, you're jealous'', I realized.

His eyes locked on mine. ''No, I'm not!''

''You are!'' I was shocked. ''Why?''

''Because, you said you came here to get to know me'', he said. ''And after you met Edward, you haven't thought about anything else!''

''You are my brother, Isaac!'' I almost shouted. ''Of course I think about you!''

''It doesn't seem like it'', he argued.

''Isaac.''

''Maybe you should go live with his family, and be with the ones you belong'', he said coldly.

''Isaac'', I whispered.

''Isabella, you don't belong here'', he said coldly. ''Now, could you get out of my room?''

I walked out of the room silently, and when I got to my room, I threw myself in the bed and cried myself asleep.

I woke middle of the something cold touching me. I smelled Edward's scent.

''Edward?'' I whispered groggily.

''I'm sorry'', he apologized. ''I didn't mean to wake you.''

''It's okay'', I whispered.

He looked at me. ''What's wrong?'' he asked and sat in my bed.

''I had a fight with Isaac'', I confessed.

He took my hand in his.

''I'm sorry.''

''Can you hug me?'' I asked.

He hesitated, but came closer and hugged me gently, while I cried in his shoulder. He calmed down, and whispered calming things. I fell in sleep again, and I felt he put me to lay down, and tried to pull away, but I didn't let him. I kept him locked where he was, and after awhile he took comfortable position laying next to me. I snuggled against him, and fell asleep, this time properly.

I woke when something cold stroked my face. I opened my eyes, and looked at Edward's beautiful face.

''Good morning, Isabella'', he whispered.

I smiled. ''You too.''

''You talked in your sleep'', he told still smiling.

I blushed. ''What did you heard?''

''You said my name. And Isaac's. Then you talked about your Mom, Dad and uncles'', he said. ''Then you said you love me.''

I blushed deeper red, and looked down.

''I love you too'', he whispered quietly.

I looked up, and saw in his eyes love. It took me all I had that I didn't ran into his arms in my full speed. He catched me, and hugged me gently. I took in his scent, which I loved. It was honey, lilac and sun mixed.

''You should get dressed'', he told me quietly after awhile. ''Isaac woke up.''

I pulled away from him and pouted. ''I hate school'', I muttered angrily.

Edward chuckled, and stroked my face before disappearing from the window.

I dressed up quickly, and went to eat my breakfast.

''Isabella'', Isaac said coldly.

''Isaac'', I said pleadingly.

He stood up and left from the kitchen.

I fight back the tears that threatened to escape.

I looked the bowl I took, and put it back. I didn't have appetite anymore. I sat there until Isaac left, I followed him out. I went to my car, and he went his. I drove slowlier than usually to school. I parked next to Isaac, but he ran to his friends before I had the chance to talk to him.

I stood there in the rain, while I looked his laughing with Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler and Eric.

''Bella?'' Edward said behind me.

I turned to him. He looked at me second and then hugged me.

''We have to go to class'', he whispered, and I pulled away. He stroked my face again, and we left to the school. He escorted me to my class, and stroked my face again and left to his own class.

I tried to speak Isaac, but he ignored me, before lunch I had already given up. And when the bell rang for lunch, I stood up and walked out of the class to see Edward leaning on the wall and smiling.

I smiled back. We walked in the cafeteria, and everyone turned to look at us, except for Isaac, and rest of the Cullens.

Then the talk started.

''How does Edward is with _her_'', someone whispered, and I noticed Edward stiff next to me, I touched lightly his hand to calm him down. It helped. He looked at me and smiled gently. We went to take some food, and sat down on our own table.

I watched him silent. He was perfect. What did I do to deserve God like him?

''What are you thinking?'' the God asked frustrated.

''What did I do to deserve you?'' I blurted out.

His face darkened. ''You got it wrong'', he said gently. ''What did _I_ do to deserve an angel like you?''

''You are my angel, Edward'', I whispered.

He smiled slightly. ''I am not an angel, Bella'', he told quietly.

''No you're not'', I told, and Edward looked at me confused and hopeful. ''You're so much more.''

Edward sighed.

Both of us looked each other, like we were trying to memorize each other. It felt like we wouldn't see each other again.

I ate, but didn't stop looking at Edward.

After the bell rang, we walked to Biology silently.

I took his hand under the table, and smiled at him.

He flashed me his crooked smile, which made my heart flutter. He smiled wider, when he heard that.

I waited impatiently for school to end, so I could meet Carlisle again and his wife, Esme. From Aro I heard they were really caring people. Good. Aro liked Carlisle very much. And I learned to respect Carlisle from the first time I've heard about him.

I waited to gym end, very impatiently.

And when it finally ended, Edward waited outside of Gym.

''I'll come with you to ours'', he said. ''Alice is driving others home.''

''Okay'', I said smiling.

We went to my car, and Edward looked little irritated, probably he wasn't driving.

I smirked to him.

I shoot out from parking lot, and drove my usual speed. I glanced Edward who looked terrified.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''You're driving too fast'', he told. ''And keep your look in the road.'' He was scared I drove fast?

I chuckled.

''What?'' he asked.

''You're a vampire, and you're scared my driving?'' I said. ''I think you drive as fast as I do, if not faster.''

''That's not the point'', he muttered. ''We are non-destructive, you're not.''

''I'm fine as long as no one leave their car in the middle of the road'', I snapped.

Edward eyes flashed with anger. ''Slow down, Isabella'', he ordered.

''No.'' I glared him. ''Can you give orders where to go?''

''Next turn to right'', he said angry.

I saw the turn he meant, and turned from there. I drove still fast when I saw clearing, I slowed down, and parked my car finally. I got out and looked at the house. It was beautiful, white and big. **(Everyone knows what the house looks like, right? So I won't ruin it from you (: )**

''Wow'', I breathed.

''Yeah'', Edward said.

We walked in. It was more beautiful inside than outside.

I look at the Cullens shyly. Carlisle smiled at me.

''Hello, Carlisle'', I greeted quietly.

''Hello, Isabella'', he said. ''Or do you like more Bella?''

''Whatever you want'', I told. ''My family calls me Isabella, and my cousin called me Bella, as my friends from school does. My best friend from home calls me Bells though.''

Esme came to hug me. ''Welcome to the family.''

I hugged back. ''Thanks'', i whispered.

''You can call me Esme'', she said friendly. She stepped back. ''You are beautiful.'' She looked Edward proudly. I saw Edward smiling and nodding.

''Thank you.'' I blushed.

''Awww.. She blushes'', Emmett said from behind and came to give me his bear hug.

''Hello, you too, Emmett'', I said laughing, when he put me back down.

Alice danced to me, and hugged me too. ''Hello, Bella'', she chirped.

I smiled. ''Hey, Ali.''

Jasper smiled from behind everybody. I smiled back, while Edward took my hand.

I liked them all already. They were like my family. But one was missing.

''Where's Rosalie?'' I asked.

Everyone turned embarrased, and I heard a hiss and a growl from upstairs.

''She's upstairs'', Edward told me.

''She doesn't like me'', I said shrugging. ''It's okay. I can handle that.''

Jasper laughed. ''Finally, someone who doesn't care about Rosalie.''

''Jasper!'' Esme scolded, and continued too fast for humans to hear. ''That's not polite thing to say when we have guests.''

Carlisle smiled at me knowingly. He knew I could understand her just fine.

''But, Esme, she's always like that'', Jasper whined.

I laughed.

Everyone turned to me.

''It's just Jasper looked like me, when I always got in troubles at home'', I said still laughing.

Emmett laughed, and Carlisle and Esme were holding laughters, while Edward shaked from silent laugh. I heard even Rosalie chuckling upstairs. Alice hold back her laughter for the sake of her mate.

''Just laugh, Alice'', Jasper told, and soon she was laughing too, with Esme and Carlisle.

I smiled apologizingly to Jasper.

''You got in lots of troubles at your home?'' Jasper asked.

I smiled embarrassed. ''Kind of. My friends usually helped me do pranks at home.''

''What you did last?'' Emmett asked.

I thought awhile. ''I paint our th.. err.. family room purple'', I told laughing, when I remembered Dad's face when he saw it. Aro looked at it amused and said that it was time to get it painted it. Caius looked bewildered, but when his gaze landed on me, he softened.

''But one of my uncles said only that it was time to get it painted different colour. And my Dad's face was so funny. But my other uncle looked bewildered and softened when he guessed it was my doings.'' I pouted. ''Before that I got so much trouble just for destroying my uncle's library. It's not like there were any interesting books.''

Carlisle laughed, probably thinking our throne room purple, and Caius as a soft. Behind his cold and rude mask was sweet and caring uncle, who loved me greatly and who would do anything for his only niece.

I smiled gently at the thought.

''What are you thinking?'' Edward whispered in my ear.

''Just my family'', I told. ''I thought about that my uncle would do anything for me, his only niece.''

''Don't your other uncle have any children?'' Esme asked.

I shook my head. ''They can't have children.''

I heard Rosalie hitting on the wall.

I saw Esme's eyes fill with tears that would never fall.

''I'm sorry'', I whispered. ''I know vampires can't have any children.''

Esme came to hug me again. ''I have five wonderful children, and you.''

My gaze hit the piano. I looked around to see who played with it. Not Emmett, Jasper or Carlisle. I don't think it was Esme, or Alice. Alice seemed more shopping kind of girl than piano girl.

''Does Edward play piano?'' I asked looking him.

''Didn't Edward told you?'' Esme said excited. ''He plays it really beautifully.''

''What Edward couldn't do?'' I said smiling.

Esme smiled lovingly. ''Play something to her'', she pushed.

''Esme..'' Edward groaned. ''Fine.'' He took my hand and put me to sit next to him.

He started to play the most beautiful song I've ever heard.

''You inspired to compose this'', Edward said in his beautiful voice.

''It's beautiful. Thanks.'' I closed my eyes and listened carefully.

When the song ended I felt tear falling to my cheek.

''It was beautiful'', I whispered.

I knew I'd had to tell him truth about me.

I just didn't know how or when.

Will there ever be good chance to tell him?

And I'd have to convince my Dad that he was trustworthy.

Not an easy task.

**Tell me what you think! Please?**

**Like I said, I wrote this whole night, so I'm sorry for the mistakes!**


	7. Chapter 7 Visitors

Hello, Vamps!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.. But soon it's going to change *Gives a evil look***

**Okay, here's the next chap. Hope you like it! There are a few surprises :)**

Chapter 7. Visitors

After I was introduced to Esme, I started to hang in the house with Edward. Usually we were there everyday after school, until I had to go to Charlie's. I became close to all of them, but Rosalie, and Jasper. Jasper tried to stay away from me, that he wouldn't attack me.

If only he knew. I might smell like human, but I did not taste like human. At all.

We knew this because on my first year, I fell in front of Jane and bleeded. She sucked it but spit it out the next second. She told everyone that my blood was so bad, that it could not be drink.

Aro was fascinated about it. Eventually he came to conclusion that it was some kind of defence against vampires.

I had hunted with Carlisle for the first time in my life, and I enjoyed it, and Carlisle and I bonded little.

Everytime Rosalie would see me, she would glare me, and I would smile back. I respected her in some way. She would do anything for her family. And I had to respect that, because that was something I would do too for the Volturi, and now for them.

Isaac still didn't talk to me. Actually he ignored me totally. And I was waiting patiently that he would get over his jealous.

Friday came, and Angela came to Charlie's after school to pick up the clothes for our date. We laughed, and joked, when my phone rang.

''Hello?''

''Salve, Isabella'', Dad said.

''Is something wrong?'' I asked worriedly. Angela watched me amazed, and mouthed _'is everything okay?'_

''No'', Dad said laughing. ''But we have a surprise for you.''

I shook my head to Angela. She smiled.

''What surprise?'' I asked annoyed. They knew I hated surprises.

''Me, Mom, Felix, Jane and Heidi are in Port Angeles'', he told.

''What?''

''We are in Port Angeles'', he repeated. ''We just checked in hotel.''

''Really?'' I screamed.

''Sì, Isabella.'' Dad laughed.

''I'm coming there'', I still screamed. ''I'll be there in twenty minutes.''

''Okay, mia figlia'', he said gently. ''See you then.'' We hang up and I smiled at Angela.

''I'm sorry, but I won't need your help today'', I told.

She smiled. ''Why?''

''My family is in Port Angeles. I have to call to Edward'', I rambled. I chose Edward's number.

''Bella?'' Edward breathed.

I chuckled. ''Yeah'', I told. ''I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our date.''

''Why?''

''My family came early'', I explained. ''They just checked in a hotel, in Port Angeles.''

''Okay.'' He sounded disappointed. ''I understand. Talk to you later then.''

''Sure'', I said. ''Bye.'' I hang up.

I said goodbye to Angela and headed to Port Angeles, driving faster than ever. And because of it, I made it to Port Angeles in fifteen minutes. I ran inside the hotel. Dad and Mom waited in the lounge, and I ran to their arms happy.

''Hey, papà e mamma'', I whispered.

''Salve, principessa'', Dad whispered, but Mom just hugged me tightly.

''I think we should go to your room'', I said after awhile. ''People are starting to stare.''

Mom took my hand, and Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We walked to their suite, and then I was attacked by little witch, named Jane. I almost fell from her attack, but Dad and Mom was keeping me standing.

I hugged Jane tightly, and laughed, when Heidi pushed her out of the way, and took me in her cold embrace.

''I missed you too, Heidi'', I whispered.

When Heidi let me go, I was getting one of Felix's bear hugs, which were the same as Emmett's.

I laughed. ''I missed you too, my Felix'', I told laughing.

Then we sat down, and talked about what I had been doing in Forks, and what they were doing in Volterra.

''Papà'', I started carefully, I was telling him about Edward. ''I want to tell someone about me.''

Dad's face froze. ''And who that someone is?'' he asked.

''Edward Cullen'', I whispered.

''No'', Dad roared. ''You will not tell him about yourself, or even look at him!''

''Ma il padre lo amo'', I whispered, tears falling silently from my eyes. **(But, Dad I love him)**

Mom looked at me observantly. ''Marcus, she has found her mate'', she stated calmly, but I knew inside she was crying.

''No, she's too young'', Dad argued.

''Padre!'' I yelled. ''Lo amo.'' **(I love him)**

''You won't look at him, or talk to him'', Dad ordered.

''You can't keep me away from him'', I said stubbornly. ''I won't leave from Forks.''

Dad looked at me sadly. ''It's your home, principessa.''

''Not anymore.'' I looked at him to eyes. ''Where Edward is, there's my home.''

''Marcus, don't do anything you will regret'', Mom said quietly. ''She has the right to follow her heart, just like you did with me.''

''But, she's my baby girl.'' Dad looked at Mom pleadingly.

''And she'll always be'', Mom told gently. ''You have to let her go, honey.''

They looked each other in the eyes, and Dad sighed.

''Isabella, you can be with him'', he told defeated. ''But you are not aloud to tell him. Not yet'', he added when he saw I was going to protest. **(Do you know what I just realized? Saw is backwards Was. Totally not about this story, but I just had to tell, that I understood it just now (: ) **

I smiled at him happily. ''Grazie, papà.''** (Thanks, Daddy)**

''You can tell him, when I'm sure, that he doesn't hurt you'', Dad told me serious.

''There's something you should know'', I said quietly. ''I was in little accident, and I had to go to the hospital, and I had to tell Carlisle the truth about me.'' I smiled a little, when I saw their looks. ''Don't worry, nothing serious, Edward saved me from the van, before it hit me. Don't worry, no one suspected anything.''

Dad sighed. ''Good.''

''Have you met all of the Cullens yet?'' Felix asked.

I nodded. ''Yup, they are all great.''

Felix looked crushed.

''Don't worry, Felix'', I said smiling. ''You're still my best friend.'' I smiled. ''You're my best friend always, Fex.'' He smiled at the nickname and gave me bone crushing hug.

''I knew that, Bells'', he said.

''Yeah, sure'', I said teasingly. ''And that's why you look like someone killed your puppy, when I told the Cullens are great.''

''Isabella Marie Volturi, you better run'', he threatened and I ran, behind my Dad, who laughed his ass off.

_Oh, God. I'm becaming Emmett_, I thought.

Felix walked closer to me.

''Papà, Felix bullies me'', I whined.

''I'm sure he does, Isabella'', he said still laughing. ''And if, I don't remember wrong, you should be able to stop him, principessa.''

I smiled sweetly at Felix. ''But, papà, I don't think Felix is that bad'', I said sweetly. ''Not yet, anyway.''

Felix stopped. ''Sorry, principessa Isabella'', he said bowing.

''Of course you are, Felix'', I told teasingly.

''Let's go shopping'', Heidi said from her room.

I groaned. ''Papà, don't let her take me'', I whispered. ''She's crazy!''

''Don't worry, principessa'', Dad answered. ''We all are going.''

I sighed. ''That's great.''

I was really relieved. Heidi was really crazy everytime she dragged me to shopping. I wasn't aloud to rest, eat or drink anything. And I had to try every outfit she wanted me to try. And she almost ate every guy who tried to stop us. And I mean literally _ate._

Jane appeared by my side.

''You have to help me'', I whispered to her so quiet that no one else heard. ''If she goes crazy, you have to help me get out of there.''

She nodded. ''I'm coming with you then'', she told terrified. ''No matter if I had to torture her, I have to come. She's absolutely crazy!''

I laughed. ''I know.''

Heidi came in her usual clothes. Mini-skirt, leggings, stilettos and a top. Jacket was in her hands.

''We are ready'', Heidi exclaimed, after looking everyone's outfit.

We left to the Seattle, and she dragged all of us in stores. I was glad I took my own car, that I could sneak out later. Probably with Jane and Felix, and maybe with Dad. Mom was the same as Heidi, but she let me eat and everything else necessary for me.

We went to one shop, Gapi **(I'm not really sure what are the fashion stores so I just put some shop I've heard about)** I guess it was, when there was familiar scent. It was fresh.

Crap!

And then I saw her. She frowned, and her eyes blanked. She was looking to her future, I guessed. But she can't see anything since I'm here!

Gladly Heidi dragged us on males clothes, and started to look something for Felix and Dad.

But she got bored of them too soon. I was sure Alice was still here, but I went reluctantly after them, and tried to hide from everyone. But of course Heidi wouldn't let me.

''Isabella, this would look perfect on you'', she said about a dress, which was blue, and strapless, and it was beautiful.

I nodded looking around.

''Let's go try it on you'', she said excitedly.

I sighed. ''Fine.''

I went after her, still looking around for Alice, but I didn't expect her to come out for the fitting room. I tried to hide behind Heidi, but Heidi had seen her, and she was taking her defensive position, without humans suspecting anything, so that she couldn't attack me. I was the Volturi's dearest treasure, for everyone, and no one ever wanted to me to get hurt.

''Crap'', I muttered, and Alice looked at me.

''Bella?'' she said, looking confused.

''Hey, Alice'', I said, and Heidi stood up right again.

Alice eyed Heidi suspiciously. ''What are you doing here, Bella?'' Alice asked. ''With...'' She stopped when she looked behind us. I glanced there and saw Mom, Dad, Felix and Jane coming.

''Volturi?'' Alice whispered so quiet that no human could hear, or vampires who were that far away as Mom, Dad, Felix and Jane.

I glanced nervously at my Dad, who looked worried and angry. I warned him in my eyes.

''I'm shopping as you can see'', I told carefully.

''But with her?'' she asked, sounding angry.

I pretended to be confused. ''With who?''

''Girl who's standing in front of you.''

''I don't know her, Ali'', I lied, and hoped she wouldn't see through it.

She looked at me suspiciously.

''How would I know her?'' I asked.

She looked at Heidi, who tried to pretend to look shirts that were next to her, but still listened carefully.

Jane came and went next to Heidi, as the others stood behind me looking at Heidi and Jane.

I begun walking to Alice, but I tripped, and as I was waiting for the floor, cold hands caught me, and helped me stand again.

I turned. ''Thanks, Felix'', I whispered smiling. I turned back to Alice, who looked shocked.

''How do you know him, Bella?'' Alice asked quietly.

She heard, when I said thanks to Felix? Shoot!

''I don't.'' I hate this. I hate keeping secrets from them.

''How did you know his name then?'' Alice asked accusingly.

I looked at Dad to get advise. He nodded, and mouthed_ 'tell her'_.

''Because he's my best friend'', I answered quietly.

Alice looked bewildered. ''What?'' she screamed. Everyone turned to look at us.

''Calm down, Ali'', I muttered. ''I'll explain you. Just let's go somewhere moprivate.''

Alice nodded, and we walked out of the shop, followed by Mom, Dad, Felix, Jane and Heidi. Alice glanced at them nervously.

''Can we go somewhere I can eat?'' I asked.

''Eww.. Bells'', Felix said disgusted.

''Felix!'' Mom glared Felix. ''Of course we can go to restaurant, sweetie.''

I walked to an Italian restaurant, and ordered.

''So, will you tell me how you know the Volturi?'' Alice asked nervously.

''Umm.. Because I've lived in Volterra in my whole life'', I answered nervously.

Alice looked shocked. ''So, you were living with vampire royals?''

''Umm.. yes.''

''Why?''

''Because I'm not human'', I told quietly.

Alice looked at me mouth open, and I chuckled.

''Then what are you?'' she asked, hearing my chuckle.

''Half vampire, half human'', I told.

''How's that possible?''

''When vampire male and human female are intimate'', I told awkwardly. ''You know?''

''Yeah'', she said laughing little. ''Who are your parents then?''

''Alice, I'd like you to meet my parents, Renèe and Marcus Volturi'', I told. ''Dad, Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend's sister, Alice Cullen.'' Alice gasped and her mouth flew open as she looked between me and my parents. She put herself together soon.

''So, you are like my princess?'' she asked.

I nodded slowly. ''You know that sounded Emmett like question?''

She laughed. ''I guess it did. When are you going to tell rest of the family?''

''As soon as my Dad is sure that he won't hurt me'', I said glancing at Dad.

''He loves you, Bella'', Alice whispered.

''I know, Ali'', I told smiling. ''I love him too.''

Alice smiled back. ''Are you really seventeen?'' she asked.

''No'', I told her slowly.

''How old are you then?''

''I've been like this for three years, and I'm really ten years old'', I told quietly.

Alice's eyes almost popped out of her eye cavities.

''And my mental age isn't ten'', I added. ''Just so you know.''

Alice laughed. ''Oh, really? I always thought that you were ten years old'', she teased.

''You know that I can kick your ass, right?'' I asked smiling.

Felix laughed. ''One more for you to kick ass, Bells'', he teased.

''Felix'', I said pretending to be disappointed. ''I thought that you should know better than that.''

Alice laughed at our exchange.

Something crossed my mind. ''Alice, would be kind, and not think about this?'' I asked.

She nodded. ''I'll do my best'', she told, and hesitated for awhile. ''Could you give me a ride back home?''

''Sure'', I said and looked at her curiously.

Alice joined our shopping. Heidi and Alice became quick friends, and I tried my best to stay away from them. They scared me together more than they could scare me alone. Jane joined me after an hour, with Felix and Dad. Mom was still with Alice and Heidi.

And when I went to the car with Alice, after saying goodbyes for my family, she was too quiet.

''You need to know something, Bella'', she told.

''What is it, Alice?''

''Edward decided today, that he'd leave you'', Alice whispered, and my heart fluttered.

''I won't let him'', I growled. ''If he does, I'll hunt him down, and tear him apart, then fix him, and I will do it so many times that he'll say he's sorry. And after that another time.''

Alice laughed. ''I'm so glad, he picked you, sis.''

Alice's sentence warmed me inside, but I was still fuming about Edward.

How could he even _think_ about leaving me?

I dropped Alice to her house, and drove to Charlie's.

Isaac and Charlie waited outside.

''Where have you been, Isabella?'' Charlie said after I got out of the car.

''I'm sorry'', I said. ''I forgot to leave a note, but my Mom and Dad are in Port Angeles.''

''Don't ever do that to us again, Bells'', Isaac said.

I watched him shocked, but smiling.

''Can I come with you to meet them tomorrow?'' Isaac asked shyly.

I smiled even more brightly. ''I'll ask from Mom and Dad.''

I spoke quickly to Mom and Dad, who told me, I could bring Isaac there next day. And when I told to Isaac about it, he hugged me tightly.

''I'm sorry, sis'', he whispered.

''Don't worry, big bro. I understand'', I told smiling.

When I got to my room, Edward was already waiting me there. I ran to his arms.

''I missed you'', I told.

''I missed you too, Isabella.''

There was silence between us, and I sensed that there was something he wanted to talk to.

''Do you know what Alice is hiding from me?'' he asked.

''How would I know?''

I felt him shrugging. ''You should go to sleep now, Bella.''

I slept, but I kept seeing dreams where he would leave me and told he didn't love me.

Would he say that he didn't love me?

Or would he just disappear out of thin air, while I was sleeping?

What would my Dad say about it? My uncles, aunts and Mom? The guard?

I knew that they were sending after him at least Jane, Felix and Demetri. Jane would torture him, Felix would tear him apart and Demetri would help them find him.

They would be late. I would be the first to torture him! Okay, maybe not torture, but at least speak my mind, and teach him a lesson from me.

**Soooo, tell me what your precious brains think about this chapter! Or otherwise I send Jane after you.. *Smiles angelically***

**I tried to check any mistakes, but if there's any, don't blame me! Blame my awful english teachers :) Okay fine I really didn't listen to them, but it's not like they taught me anything, I learned all my crappy english by myself :)**

**Aren't you proud about me? :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Suck it up!

Hello, Vamps!

**Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that I DON'T own Twilight?!?!?**

**So, here's chapter 8. hahah! Suck it up! There's surprise for you! Fun, isn't it? :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8. Suck it up!

When I woke up, Edward wasn't there and I started to panic. But before I could really get into it, I saw that he had left me a message.

_Isabella,_

_Good morning_

_Have a good day_

_See you soon_

_Edward_

I dressed up, and went downstairs, where Isaac waited impatiently.

''Are we going already?'' he asked.

''Let me eat first'', I told.

''Eat quickly.''

I ate slowly, just to tease Isaac, and then got to my car.

''Are you sure you can handle my driving?'' I asked grinning.

''Yes.''

''Okay, then.'' I drove as fast as I did yesterday, and Isaac looked little frightened but excited too.

We made it to Port Angeles in twenty minutes, and then I hopped out of the car with Isaac and went to my parents suite.

I knocked, before I went in. ''Papà?'' I said.

''Sì, principessa?'' he said back.

''Isaac is here'', I told, and doors opened and Jane, Felix, Heidi, Mom and Dad came. Mom looked like she was going to cry.

''This is Isaac'', I told. ''There's Jane, Heidi, Felix, our Mom, and my Dad, Marcus Volturi.''

''It's nice to meet you all'', Isaac said shyly.

Mom went closer to Isaac. ''You look like your father'', she said.

''Yeah, that's what everybody tells me'', Isaac said grinning.

Mom laughed. ''So, how's Charlie?''

''Good'', he replied. ''He already loves Bella.''

Mom laughed again. ''I knew that'', she told. ''Isabella wrappes everyone around her finger.''

''Yeah, she does that'', Dad told smiling gently at me.

Isaac laughed.

We talked and joked the rest of the day, and by the end of the day Isaac was calling our mom, mom. We called to Charlie and told him, we would be staying for night, and then I called to Edward, and told him I was in my parents hotel room for the night. He told me it was okay and we would meet Monday at school.

Everyone liked Isaac, and they thought of him as our family, and it amazed me how soft they'd became. Before I was born, every human who knew about vampires existence was killed or turned to vampires, and the vampires, who revealed the secret was also killed.

But now two humans knew and they were taken to protection of Volturi. That's new.

When I woke up Monday morning I had a feeling that this week would be the one I'd hate the rest of my existence. I dressed and then went to eat with Isaac.

''Good morning, Bells'', he said smiling.

''Not so good, Issy'', I muttered.

''What's wrong?''

I sighed. ''That's the problem, I don't know'', I told. ''I just have a feeling.''

He hugged me quickly.

''I'm sure everything's going to be alright, Bells'', he whispered.

''If not I'll make them'', I murmured stubbornly.

Isaac laughed. ''There's Isabella Volturi we know.''

I smiled. ''Thank you, Issy.''

''Issy?'' he asked. ''It's like sissy.''

''Yeah, I'm sissy and you're Issy'', I told laughing.

I ate quickly and then we left for school. He parked next to me.

''Bye, sissy'', he said and waved.

''Bye, Issy'', I replied waving, when Edward came behind me. ''Hello, Edward.''

''Hello, Isabella'', he said. ''How did you know I was behind you?''

I turned. ''I sensed you.''

He smiled, but it didn't reached for his eyes.

''Where's Alice?'' I asked, when I heard her behind me. ''Oh, hey, Ali.''

''Hi, princess'', she chirped.

''Stupid pixie'', I muttered. Alice laughed.

''So, why Isaac called you sissy?'' Edward asked.

''Because I called him Issy.''

We started walking to school.

''So, you're in good terms again?''

I nodded. ''Yep.''

''That's good.''

''It's really good'', I told smiling.

Rest of the week went the same routin, school, seeing Edward before class, after school going to Port Angeles with Isaac, Wednesday saying goodbye to my family. Friday only Alice and Edward came to school. Alice pulled me to loo before lunch.

''He told that we leave today'', she told.

''No, he won't leave'', I stated. ''I'm guessing, he wouldn't be happy if I'd told the Volturi about me knowing.''

Alice laughed. ''I like you idea, princess Isabella.'' She bowed.

''Well, let's go to cafeteria, pixie'', I told.

I wasn't sure if my plan would work, but I had to try. I couldn't tell him about my secret yet, and I wouldn't let him walk away from me. That wasn't an option for me. After school Edward asked to come to Charlie's with me, and I told it would be alright. I drove fast home, Edward in my car. After I parked my car and hopped out of it, he took my hand, and started to pull me in the woods.

''Let's go for a walk'', he said coldly.

He let of my hand as soon as he noticed I was following him. We walked for awhile, and stopped where we could see Charlie's house. He turned to me, and I jumped little seeing his cold face.

''Isabella, we are leaving'', he said coldly.

''No, you're not'', I said simply.

''Why is that?''

''Because I think the Volturi wouldn't be too happy to know about me'', I said hiding my smile.

He startled. ''How do you know about Volturi?'' he asked.

''Don't worry about that, dear.''

''We are still leaving'', he told. ''I don't think you would go to the Volturi.''

''And why not?'' I asked. ''I live in the same town as they do.''

He looked at me coldly. ''You don't have any prove we told you, Isabella'', he said smugly. ''And because none of us told you, they cannot kill us.''

I glared at him. ''Who said they were going to kill you, dear?''

''Okay, we can do this in hard way or easy way, Isabella.''

I laughed. ''Is there an easy way to tell your loved one, you don't love her?'' I asked. ''I guess not, so cut the talk about easy or hard way.''

''Isabella..''

I interrupted him. ''Suck it up.''

His eyes turned in steel. ''This is the last time you'll ever see me, Isabella.''

''I'm not so sure about that.''

''Goodbye, Isabella.'' He ran in to the woods.

''Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, come back here'', I yelled. Silence. He was already gone. ''Stupid, stubborn, shiny Volvo owner vampire'', I muttered, when I started running to the Cullen house. I saw the house after ten minutes of running. I bursted in and everyone turned to look at me.

''How did you get in here so fast?'' Edward asked confused.

''The same way you did, darling'', I said sweetly.

''Go, princess'', Alice said clapping.

I walked to Edward, and started poking him in the chest. ''How..'' Poke. ''dare...'' Another poke. ''you..'' Poke. ''leave me?'' I yelled.

''Go, lil sis'', Emmett yelled.

''You know that I could kill you right now, Edward'', I hissed.

''B-b-but y-y-you- a-a-are ju-just a hu-human?'' Edward stammered out.

I growled. ''Just a human, Edward?''

I saw Carlisle and Alice grinning, and Emmett grinning and looking confused. Rosalie, Jasper and Esme just looked really confused. Edward looked frightened. Good. It does good for him.

''You say I'm just a human?'' I hissed. I pushed him, and he staggered a bit. ''I, your princess, just a human?''

''What do you mean our princess?'' Rosalie asked.

''I mean that I, just a human..'' I glared Edward. ''Am your princess no one knows about.''

Rosalie laughed derisively. ''You're just a human. How can you be our princess?''

''Do you want to know my real name, Rosalie Hale?'' I asked hissing.

She nodded.

''My name is Isabella Marie Volturi'', I hissed angrily. ''Not Volpe. Volturi.''

''They took a human with them?'' Jasper asked.

I growled. ''How can I make you realize that I'm not human?'' I asked. ''You want to taste my blood, Jasper?'' I laughed.

''No'', Edward growled.

''Or you, Edward?'' I continued. ''Does someone here want to taste my blood?''

Edward growled again.

''Oh, suck it up, Edward'', I hissed. ''Does someone want to fight with me?''

''I do'', Emmett yelled.

''Bring it on, big bro'', I said.

He moved vampire speed to me, but I dodged. He tried many times before I laughed.

''You shouldn't think about it first, Emmy'', I said. ''Or make any plans.''

Emmett stopped. ''You can read minds?'' he asked.

''Yeah'', I replied. ''Just like I can see the future, and manipulate emotions, or inflict pain, like Jane.''

''So, you're like sponge?'' Carlisle asked interested.

''That's right, Carlisle'', I answered. ''You want to see?'' I looked at Edward and inflicted pain on him. He dropped, and started worm in the floor. Then I manipulated Jasper's emotions to angry, then sad and happy. Then I cut all of their senses away. When I gave their senses back, they looked impressed. Alice was almost bouncing.

''So, what are you?'' Rosalie asked.

''I'm half human, half vampire'', I told. ''My parents are Renée and Marcus Volturi.''

''Vampires can't have children'', Rosalie said shocked.

''Female vampires can't have children'', I corrected. ''Male vampire can have children with humans.''

''So, you really are our princess?'' Emmett said.

I nodded. ''Yeah.''

''My sis is a princess'', he yelled.

Alice was bouncing. ''That's what you get for messing with royalties, Edward'', she said smugly.

''You knew?'' Edward asked shocked, and angry. ''And you too, Carlisle?''

''Bella told me after the incident with Tyler's van'', Carlisle said calmly.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Edward yelled.

''I'm not finished with you yet, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen'', I yelled. ''Be glad that I didn't tell my parents that you tried to leave me. Otherwise you would be in deep trouble. Aro would send Jane, Demetri, Felix and Santiago after you and they would torture you until you would beg for mercy, and still after that.''

''I'm sorry, Isabella'', Edward said quietly.

''Doesn't help. I'm still angry at you'', I snapped. ''I'm going to hunt, someone wants to come?''

''I want'', Emmett yelled.

''Me too'', Alice said. ''And Jasper.''

''Okay, let's go'', I told. ''And Edward, you can't come with us!'' I glared at him, and then ran out with Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

We found a good spot, and went separate ways.

''See you soon'', I yelled.

I found a mountain lion and drank it, when I was pulled in a vision.

_Jasper running to me, he is out of control. He takes me and bites me. Then he pulls away and spits the blood out of his mouth._

_''You taste like dirt'', he says._

I heard steps, which told me Jasper was coming, but I heard other steps behind him. Alice was trying to stop him, when Jasper ran to me, and grabbed me. He bit me, and just like in my vision, he spit the blood out of his mouth.

''You taste like dirt, Bella'', he told. ''Sorry about that.''

I smiled. ''Don't worry.''

''Bella, are you okay?'' Alice asked.

''Yeah, Ali'', I told. ''I don't taste good, as Jasper already noticed.''

''Are you done?'' Emmett yelled somewhere close.

''Yeah, Emmett'', Jasper yelled back.

We decided to ran back to the Cullen house. When we were close to the house Jasper said:

''I'm glad you don't taste as good as you smell, Bells.''

''Me too, Jazzy'', I said smiling, when I heard a growl in front of us. ''What's your problem, Edward?''

''He bit you, Bella'', Edward growled.

''So?'' I asked. ''Like you heard, I don't taste as good as I smell! And I'm still angry at you, Edward.''

Edward looked hurt. ''Isabella..''

''Stop it before you even start, Edward'', I snapped.

''Are you ever going to forgive me?'' he asked.

''Maybe'', I replied. ''In next hundred years.''

''So, you don't age?'' Emmett asked.

''Nope'', I said popping 'p'. ''Haven't aged in three years.''

''How old are you?'' Jasper asked.

I blushed. ''Ten.''

''Ten?'' Emmett laughed. ''Eddie-boy got Bellie-girl with him.''

''Shut it, Emmett'', I snapped, when Rosalie hit him in the back of his head.

''Ow, baby, what was that for?'' Emmett whined.

''You being an idiot'', Rosalie replied calmly.

''Thanks, Rosalie'', I said.

''Just Rose'', she told smiling little at me.

''Call me, Bella'', I told. ''Or Bells, or whatever you like.''

My phone rang.

''Hello?'' I answered it.

''Where are you, lil sis?'' Isaac asked. ''Your car is in the driveway.''

''I'm at the Cullens'', I answered. ''I didn't have the chance to take a car, because of one idiot.''

''What happened, sissy?''

I glared at Edward. ''Edward tried to leave me'', I told.

''Did you kicked his ass?'' he asked.

''Pretty much.''

He laughed. ''Way to go, lil sis. Kick his ass more for me, okay?''

''Sure, big bro'', I replied. ''My pleasure.''

''When you come home?''

''I don't know yet'', I told.

''Okay, see you later'', he said. ''Bye.''

''Bye.'' We hang up.

''Why did you called your cousin 'big bro' '' Emmett asked.

''Because he isn't my cousin really'', I replied. ''He's my half brother.'' I turned to Carlisle. ''Aro told me to ask you to visit him soon.''

''Sure'', he replied. ''Can I ask you something?''

''Sure.''

''Is the throne room really purple?''

I chuckled. ''Yes. And one wall read 'Felix and Bells are BFF's' '' I told. ''And other wall read 'Jane and Isabella are the best'.'' I laughed. ''But Aro made Felix, Jane and me paint them away.'' I pouted.

Everyone laughed.

''I want to see the throne room, by myself'', Carlisle said laughing.

''You should go to see Aro'', I told.

Carlisle looked thoughtful, then turned to Esme. ''You want to go to Volterra, love?'' he asked.

Esme smiled. ''Sure, it would be wonderful to meet them.''

''Okay, then, it's settled'', I yelled. ''I can call to Aro!''

Carlisle laughed. ''Sure.''

I dialled the number quickly.

''Zio!'' I yelled, when he answered. ''Wassup?''

Aro laughed. ''What brings me this pleasure to hear your voice, mia nipote?'' he asked. **(My niece)**

''I talked to Carlisle, zio'', I told. ''He and Esme would love to visit you.''

''Are you with him now?'' he asked.

''Yeah'', I replied. ''I'll give the phone to him.'' I handed the phone to him, and Carlisle took it.

They planned when they were going to go there and how long they would stay there.

''I'm so excited'', Alice whispered to me. ''Thank you, Bells.''

Oh, no. This didn't sound good at all.

What Alice planned?

Do I even want to know?

Edward looked terrified, so I guess I don't.

Just one advise for everyone who stays here.

RUN!

**Tell me what you think? Plz?**

**I got many reviews saying that the Cullens should find out about Bella, so they did! Aren't I nice today? :) **


	9. Chapter 9 Alice's plans Part One

Hello, Vamps!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I do own Twilight and that's why I'm writing here! If I'd own Twilight there would be more books! So, no, I do not own Twilight!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I had huge writer's block and could write a word! And it's not over yet :( **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 9. Alice's plans Part One

Esme and Carlisle were ready to leave. Exactly they were saying their goodbye's to us. And Alice has her evil glint in her eyes.

Not so good.

And I can't see what she's planning, because she's blocking my visions and thoughts.

Annoying.

Edward was ready to kill his favourite sister.

''Alice, Emmett'', Carlisle said. ''No pranks, no wrecking the house. This house has to be standing when we come back, and the way it is now! And God help you if I find out you've been arrested or something like that!''

''Edward, Rosalie, Isabella'', he continued. ''Watch them. Don't let them do anything what I won't approve! Okay?''

We nodded, while Alice pouted behind Esme and Carlisle, before smiling at me.

''Jasper'', Carlisle said finally. ''Keep your wife under control, and don't give in, if she wants to do something, I wouldn't approve!''

''Of course, Carlisle'', Jasper answered.

Oh, God help us!

''Bye, kids. Be good'', Esme said, and hugged everyone. Then they left.

I waited until I didn't hear their car anymore.

''Well, since they left, I'm going to Charlie's'', I said. ''Bye!''

''Oh, no, Isabella Volturi'', Alice protested. ''You will stay here. I already told Charlie.''

''God help us'', I groaned. ''What are you planning, pixie?''

She smiled. ''Shopping!'' she yelled happily.

''Oh, I'm not coming with you, evil little pixie!'' I told. ''And you know I win, so what's the point even trying?''

She pouted. ''Please?''

''Nope.''

''Emmett, you stay here with Bella, and the rest come with me'', Alice ordered.

Edward shot me pleading look.

''No way, Edward'', I said. ''I'm still angry.''

''Please, Bella'', he pleaded. ''I'll do anything!''

''Anything?''

He gulped. ''Yes.''

''Okay, fine'', I told. ''Alice, Eddie here isn't coming with you.''

She glared me. ''I hate you, Isabella Volturi.''

''No, you don't. You love me!''

''Sometimes it doesn't feel like it'', she muttered, before she ushered Rosalie and Jasper in her car.

After they left, Emmett started jumping in his seat.

''This isn't good'', I muttered. ''What you want, Emmett?'' I asked louder.

''Truth or Dare!'' He yelled.

''No, Emmett'', Edward said.

''Bellsie, please!''

''I think I'm going to hunt'', I said. ''Bye!'' Then I ran out of the house, and into the woods, when I heard two sets of footsteps. Emmett and Edward. I stopped.

''Bellsie, let's play truth or dare!'' Emmett said.

Edward nodded.

''Fine!''

Emmett ran happily back to the house. Edward and I followed.

I had a bad feeling. Emmett is planning something. Not good.

We sat down on the living room, all of us sitting on our own couch.

''Who starts?'' I asked.

''I want to!'' Emmett shouted. ''Eddie, truth or dare?''

Edward narrowed his eyes. ''Truth.''

''Why are you virgin?'' he asked.

''I wanted to wait for the one'', Edward mumbled. ''Bella, truth or dare?''

I tried to read his thoughts, but he was blocking me. Then I tried to look for the future, but he was again blocking me.

''Dare'', I said thinking he couldn't make bad dare for me.

Edward smirked. ''I dare you to...'' He make dramatic pause. ''Destroy Alice's favourite shoes.''

''Fine'', I said. ''I blame you, Edward.'' I ran to upstairs and heard Edward's phone ringing. I grabbed Alice's shoes, and went downstairs.

''But Alice..'' Edward said.

''If she destroys my shoes, I will tear you apart, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen'', Alice threatened. ''Then after you've been healed, I'll take you shopping everyday for year.''

I smirked at Edward. ''Poor Eddie'', I whispered, when I lit the shoes.

I dropped them on the floor, and watched them burn.

''Isabella Marie Volturi, you'll buy me another pair'', Alice shouted from the phone, and hang up.

''I think you should run, Eddiekins'', Emmett said. ''Before Alice comes here.''

Edward growled.

''Emmett, truth or dare?'' I asked quickly.

''Dare, duh.''

''I dare you to paint in Rosalie's BMW 'The biggest bitch in town'.''

Emmett stood up, ran to upstairs and went to the garage. Five minutes later he came back.

''Done.'' He grinned. ''Bellsie, truth or dare?''

''Dare.''

''I dare you to bed Eddie in next month'', he said laughing.

Edward groaned.

''Sure.'' Edward looked at me surprised. ''I suggest that you'd be ready, Eddie.'' I winked. ''So, truth or dare, Edward?''

''Dare.''

A big grin spread to my face, when I though the best dare. ''I dare you to...'' Edward's face looked terrified. ''Burn everything Alice buys me for ever.''

He looked relieved. ''Sure.'' He even sounded relieved. ''Emmett, truth or dare?''

''I'm bored'', he said. ''Wait for the others to come back. Then we will continue.''

We nodded.

Edward's phone rang. ''Alice?'' he answered.

''We are going to be there in three hours!'' she screamed on the phone. ''I just have to buy new clothes for Bella. Bye!'' She hang up, before Edward had the chance to say anything.

_I have a suggestion for us, Edward_, I thought to Edward. _We go somewhere she can't find us._

Edward nodded smiling. ''Emmett, we are going hunting'', he said. ''Alone.''

We ran to the garage, and hopped in my car.

''Where are we going?'' I asked after we got away from Emmett's hearing range.

He shrugged. ''One thing'', he started.

''Is this about the bedding thing?'' He nodded. ''Don't worry, I have a plan.''

''Okay'', he said suspiciously. ''Let's go to the meadow.''

''Sure.''

He parked his car, and we ran, well he ran and carried me, to the meadow. I laid down and he came next to me.

''I love you, Isabella'', he said in his beautiful voice.

''I love you too.''

We laid there in silence. We didn't need to speak. We were calm, and happy.

But after four hours we heard footsteps. I recognized them, and from the look in Edward's face was, he did too.

''Alice'', we gasped.

''If you dare to run I will tear you apart and burn you!'' she yelled from the woods.

''We could run and swim to Volterra'', I suggested.

''Too late'', Edward whispered, when Alice emerged at the meadow.

''Hello, sissy and brothy'', she said smiling. ''We have a Truth or dare Cullen style, so I'd suggest that you move your asses at the Cullen house.'' She paused for a moment. ''RIGHT NOW!''

Edward followed Alice and I followed Edward.

Damn that pixie! She really is evil little pixie.

We went to the living room, where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper already sat. Edward and I sat the same couch together.

''Who starts?'' Rosalie asked excited.

''Can I?'' Emmett asked. ''Please, Alice?''

''Nope'', Alice answered. ''Bella starts!''

I groaned. ''Alice, truth or dare?''

''Dare'', she answered confidently.

''I dare you to burn every cloth you have'', I told.

Emmett laughed loudly. ''Way to go, Bellsie!''

Alice on the other hand looked sad and angry. ''Isabella'', she sighed.

''Go on, pixie'', Emmett yelled.

Alice stood up and gave me one last disappointed look before she went to burn every cloth she owned.

Emmett laughed still, and Edward smiled at me amused, while Jasper was trying to stiffle his laughter, and Rosalie looked bored, but gave me wink and a smile.

Alice came back sobbing. ''Truth or dare, Emmett?'' she asked.

''Dare'', he answered.

''I dare you to not have sex with Rosalie for a month'', she told, evil glint in her eyes. ''And if that's not going to work, you have to call Carlisle and tell him that you want divorce from her.''

Emmett looked shocked. ''Alice'', he whined.

''That's what you get when you laugh at me'', Alice said sternly.

''Fine!''

Alice smirked. ''Your turn, Em.''

Emmett looked around, and his gaze landed on Jasper. ''Jazzy, truth or dare?''

''Truth.''

''What is your biggest secret?'' Emmett asked smirking.

Jasper looked nervously at Alice. ''I burned Alice's favourite Vuitton bag'', he mumbled.

''WHAT?'' Alice shrieked.

''Sorry'', Jasper mumbled. ''Truth or dare, Rosalie?''

''Dare.''

''I dare you not to look at the mirror for a week.''

Edward laughed.

''And..'' Jasper continued. ''if you don't success, you have to dress in clowns outfit for school!''

Rosalie gasped, but she knew better than to protest. ''Edward, truth or dare?''

''Dare.''

''I dare you to call Marcus and tell him that Bella is the one for you and ask him a permission to have sex with her'', Rosalie said smiling.

Edward gulped, but took the phone Rosalie handed to him. He dialled the number.

''Isabella?'' Dad asked.

''No, it's Edward.''

''What is it, boy?'' Dad said coldly. He still didn't like Edward.

''I just wanted to tell you that I love Isabella with all I have'', he said. ''And she is the one for me. I also have a question for you.''

''What is it?''

''Can I have sex with Isabella?'' Edward gulped again.

Dad was quiet for awhile. ''Absolutely no! I will let Jane and Demetri come after you if you try it!'' he yelled. ''I will not let you touch my baby that way! No way, Edward Cullen!''

''What did he do?'' Carlisle's voice came.

''Your son asked to have sex with my daughter'', dad told angrily.

Carlisle was quiet for awhile. ''I know what this is about!'' he said and started yelling. ''Edward, didn't I told you something about not letting Emmett and Alice do anything I would approve?''

''Yes, Carlisle.''

''Do you think I would approve truth or dare game after last time?''

''No.''

''Emmett and Alice Cullen, when I get back you're in deep trouble! And the one who made this dare is going to pay too!''

Alice, Emmett and Rosalie gulped.

I laughed.

''Isabella Marie Volturi!'' dad yelled.

''Cosa, papà?'' I asked innocently. **(What?)**

''Why did you go into that?''

''Alice made me, papà.'' I stucked my tongue out on Alice.

''Principessa'', he sighed.

''Sì, papà?''

''Nessuno, principessa.'' **(Nothing)**

''Ti amo, papà'', I told.

''Mia figlia, ti amo'', he sighed. **(My daughter, I love you)**

''Ciao'', I said and we hang up.

Emmett looked at me jealous. ''How did you do it, Bellsie?''

''Did what?'' I asked innocently.

''Get away from punishment.''

''It helps to be only daughter and princess'', I said laughing. ''Also, I can't help it if everyone loves me.''

''Yeah, sure'', Emmett snorted.

I smiled at him brightly. ''Emmy, could you bring me orange juice?'' I asked giving him my puppy eyes.

''Okay, lil sis'', he told and jumped up and five seconds later he gave me a glass of orange juice.

''You said what?'' I asked innocently.

Emmett looked shocked for awhile. ''You're better than Alice! If Alice gave me her puppy eyes I'm sure it wouldn't work anymore!'' he laughed. ''I love you, Bellsie!''

''Aww..'' I cooed. ''I know you do, Emmy bear.''

Emmett pouted. ''Don't you love me?''

''I think that I love Jasper more than you!'' He pouted again. ''Just kidding. I love you both the same amount.''

''Emmett, truth or dare?'' Edward asked.

''Dare, duh.''

''I dare you to go buy some tampons and say they are for your nose bleedings'', Edward said.

Emmett stood up and we followed him. He jumped on a car and we drove to the store. Alice was watching in the future, while Edward and I were listening Alice's thoughts. What we saw made us laugh.

''What?'' Rosalie asked.

''Eric Yorkie is working now'', Edward said laughing. Rosalie and Jasper bursted out laughing, when Edward and I listened Emmett and Eric's thoughts.

_Why Emmett Cullen is buying tampons?_, Eric thought.

''My nosebleeds are so bad that doctor suggested tampons for them'', Emmett told calmly.

_I have to call to Jessica and Lauren as soon as I can!_, Eric thought amused.

When Emmett had paid tampons and was in the car, he asked: ''Bella, Truth or dare?''

**I need suggestions for the dares and truth questions! Please help me!**

**And I have a question for Bella and Edward's future. Do you want them to have a child?**


	10. AN! Very Important!

AN:

I'm really sorry, but I won't continue my stories. Everytime I try to write I write couple words and then I can't write anymore.

I'm really sorry for doing this but I can't continue writing, as I don't enjoy it the same way I once did. I can't even write reviews anymore!

If you want to continue one of my stories just PM me!

I loved writing! It pains me to stop writing, but it seems like I can't write anymore!

I want to thank everyone for reviewing!

I really am sorry!

~Miia

PS. If someone wants to continue one of my stories, just PM me!


	11. Chapter 11 Alice's plans Part Two

Hello, Vamps!

**Disclaimer: Still not owning!**

**Hey I'm back! Okay not completely but I got this short chapter for you to read! I try to write more Promise!**

**Enjoy this for now :)**

Chapter 10. Alice's plans Part Two

I watched Emmett suspiciously and tried to read his mind, but he wouldn't budge.

''Dare'', I answered looking at Emmett with my puppy eyes.

''I dare you to...'' Emmett kept a dramatic pause. ''Make out with Edward in the hospital ER.''

I laughed. ''That's all?'' I asked. ''I'm surprised, Emmie-baby.''

He stuck out his tongue on me.

''Let's go to the ER, vamps'', I yelled.

When we got there I took Eddie's arm and pulled him with me.

''Is something wrong, Edward?'' some nurse asked when they saw us.

Edward smiled. ''Isabella has a fever and she seems little bit sick, so I was just wondering if someone could check her out?''

''I'm sure someone can do that'', the nurse said smiling back flirtingly. ''Wait a minute.''

We sat down, and kissed. It soon became a HUGE make out session.

Someone coughed.

We both looked around us.

It was the nurse.

''I think I feel better now, Eddie'', I said sweetly. ''Sorry about this, Annie.''

We stood up and left from the ER to the car where they waited.

''Hey, guys'', I greeted. ''Emmett, really lame from you. I would've expected Edward or Jasper to give that dare but definately you.'' I shook my head at him.

''Your turn, Bella'', Alice said.

''Rose, truth or dare?'' I asked.

''Truth?'' she said askingly.

I smiled. ''Who's your favourite in this family?''

She thought for awhile. ''Esme.''

''Baby'', Emmett whined.

''Shut up, Em'', Rose snapped.

Emmett settled for pouting his heart out.

''Jasper, truth or dare?'' Rose asked.

''Dare.''

''I dare you to call Esme and say how much you love her, and not as a mother.'' Rosalie smirked.

We went to sit at the family room, and Rosalie handed Jasper a phone.

''What is it now?'' Esme asked sweetly.

''Esme'', Jasper sighed. ''I miss you.''

''Jasper, I miss you all too.''

''You didn't understand me'', Jasper said gulping. ''I love you, and I want you to leave Carlisle for me. I left Alice already. Please, say you'll leave Carlisle for me?''

Esme sighed. ''Who put you to this, Jasper?''

''No one, Esme, love'', he was sounding desperate. ''Don't do this to me. I can't live without you any longer!''

''Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen!'' Carlisle yelled from the other side. ''I know you are playing truth or dare still! And I say stop! And I mean now!''

''Yes, sir'', Jasper mumbled. ''I'm sorry.''

''If you call one more dare call, you all will be in so much trouble'', Carlisle told strictly. ''You understand me, kids?''

''Yes, dad'', everyone mumbled but me.

''Bye, kids'', Carlisle said and hang up.

''I'm bored'', Emmett whined for millionth time already.

''Then do something'', I snapped.

''Bellsie, will you fight with me?'' he asked pouting.

''Sure'', I said smiling angelically.

We went to backyard. He looked at me.

''Bring it on, sis'', Emmett boomed.

''Sure, sure.''

I didn't dodge when he attacked. I took his senses away, and sat down in the family room where everyone stared at me.

''What?'' I asked. ''He was annoying!''

They laughed.

''I have a plan'', Alice cried suddenly.

''No way'', I told.

''Yes way, Isabella Volturi'', Alice argued. ''I want us to paint this house!''

''Yeah, you do that'', I said. ''I sleep. Bye!'' I waved and went to the guest room to sleep.

I knew Alice would do her magic downstairs but I didn't want to get involved. At all.

Well, I got involved. At least Alice told Carlisle it was me. Of course he didn't believe. But I will kick that little pixie's ass if I get a chance.

Carlisle took Alice's credit cards away and forbidded shopping for a month.

Alice pouted and yelled and everything she could think of but Carlisle wouldn't budge.

When Alice finally quieted down I sighed and relaxed on the sofa.

But Emmett decided to annoy me.

''Bellsie, come on'', he whined. ''Let's do something!''

''Go away, Emmett'', I told annoyed.

Emmett pouted. ''Please, Bells? Fight with me once?''

''Nuh-huh.'' I stood up and went to say goodbyes to everyone, before I left to Charlie's.

**You know the drill. Review? **


End file.
